TORNEO ESTRELLA NEGRA
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: ASH ENTRARA A UN TORNEO ESPECIAL DONDE OCUPARA UN LUGAR DIFERENTE Y APRENDERA NUEVAS COSAS.espero segir actualizando este es un principio de mas aventuras.
1. Default Chapter

Introducción.  
  
No poseo pokemon este fics es creado por mi en base del capitulo de pokemon llamado "hocus pokemon" espero que les agrade ya que se lo dedico a un buen amigo Luis Eduardo espero que te agrade y espero consejos sobre el.  
  
Prologo.  
  
Nuestros amigos comienzan su viaje a través de un bosque donde Ash piensa retar al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad escondida.  
  
- esto una mala idea - reclamo Misty - no puede haber una ciudad tan escondida en el bosque.  
  
- no te quejes - contesto Ash - según lo que los pescadores  
  
Pescadores dijeron que en ese gimnasio dan una medalla especial y pienso ganarla; verdad pikachu.  
  
- pika pika - respondió pikachu muy animado.-  
  
- mmm. según el mapa no estamos tan lejos - interrumpió Brock mientras veía el mapa - aja, ahí esta detrás de esos árboles se encuentra la ciudad oculta.  
  
Al oír eso Ash y pikachu corrieron hacía los árboles para encontrarla. Misty y Brock los siguieron por detrás cuando los alcanzaron encontraron dicha ciudad que parecía mas aldea que ciudad.  
  
- he aquí pikachu - suspiro Ash - vamos a ganar esa medalla.  
  
- pikachu - contesto su fiel pokemon.-  
  
Cuando entraron a la ciudad notaron algo raro en ella, parecía estar habitado el lugar mas pokemon que personas, Misty y Brock se sintieron nerviosos en esta situación al fijarse en los ojos de algunos pokemon que no parecían como los de un animal sino de personas además de otras características. Según lo dicho de ellos los pokemon son criaturas con características propias que los distinguía; pero estos pokemon parecían mas de lo normal.  
  
- esto no me gusta - dijo Misty a Brock - por que siento que esos pokemon no parecen pokemon.  
  
- tienes razón Misty - respondió Brock mientras se acercaba a un vulpix - en toda mi vida no había visto pokemon con esa mirada, mucho menos con esas características.  
  
Ash y pikachu no notaron nada en especial sobre el lugar, ellos seguían caminando en dirección a un edificio grande que al parecer tendría que ser el gimnasio. Al llegar ahí encontraron a una chica barriendo el patio, ella tendría 18 años de pelo largo negro y vestía de un vestido amarillo.  
  
- disculpe que se les ofrece - hablo la chica a ash y sus amigos.-  
  
En esos momentos Brock comenzó alucinar con la chica a no ser que Misty lo detuviera por la oreja, entonces ash se acerco a ella.  
  
- sor Ash Keptsun - dijo en forma triunfal - y vengo a retar al líder de este gimnasio.  
  
- disculpe a mi amigo - interrumpió Misty - me podría decir por que esta tan escondido este lugar.  
  
- es por los entrenadores - respondió la chica - nuestro líder de gimnasio es muy débil es fácil ganarle.  
  
- aja ya veo - dijo Misty - es por eso que se ocultan porque es fácil ganar aquí.  
  
- si, pero. - explicaba ella - es también por las medallas de este lugar por que estamos ocultos.  
  
- ¿por las medallas? - Pregunto Brock - acaso temen seguir perdiéndolas.  
  
- en ese caso busque a un mejor líder - aconsejo Ash - si no, para que quieren seguir perdiéndolas.  
  
- no es por eso - contesto la chica - es por lo que ellas hacen es.  
  
- ¿quien es rita? - Se oyó una vos adentro del gimnasio - parece que llegaron unos retadores, que pasen rita.  
  
Rita la chica, los condujo dentro del gimnasio algo triste por no decirles algo, al entra al gimnasio encontraron a un sujeto muy peculiar que los esperaba, este vestía de unas ropas raras todo de negro con una capa los pelos parados como punk.  
  
- bien quien va retarme - digo el líder - mi nombre es Magic, y soy líder del gimnasio ciudad oculta.  
  
- yo seré tu retador - le hizo frente Ash - soy Ash, el entrenador de pueblo paleta.  
  
- bien será un duelo de un pokemon - contesto Magic - ve magicark.  
  
- ¿un magicark? - Pregunto Ash al ver que el líder usaba un pokemon débil fuera de su medio - bueno, ve pikachu  
  
- pika - avanzo pikachu al frente.-  
  
- solo usa un impactrueno - ordeno Ash - solo que no tan fuerte. --es raro este entrenador-pensó el--.  
  
Como era de esperarse el duelo no duro mucho por el desnivel de los pokemon, Magic acepto su obvia derrota en contra de Ash, digo que esperaran mientras iba por la medalla. Entonces Brock y Misty se acercaron a Ash.  
  
- no es Ash - decía Misty - es extraño, no parece normal.  
  
- si, parece que no sabe luchar - contesto Ash - porque será líder de gimnasio.  
  
- no lo se pero - preguntaba Brock - ¿porque Rita tenia miedo a las medallas? no es raro.  
  
- si - respondió Misty - además este lugar es muy extraño.  
  
- eso creen - contesto Ash - miren ahí viene.  
  
De pronto Magic se acerco a Ash, este le dio algo en la mano, ash observo la medalla amarrilla que acababa de recibir tenia una forma muy rara o muy en particular.  
  
- ¡un pikachu! - Exclamo Ash - esta medalla tiene la figura de un pikachu.  
  
- toda medalla tiene la forma del pokemon vencedor -contesto Magic - tu escogiste esta forma, si me disculpa tengo que cerrar el lugar.  
  
Saliendo del gimnasio Ash se puso la medalla en su chaqueta con orgullo de empezar bien en su viaje, Misty y Brock no se sentían bien con la situación y más cuando se iban los pokemon empezaron a mirarlos con tristeza como si trataran de decirles algo pero no podían explicarlo. Ya en el bosque en la noche, Ash y pikachu se disponían a dormir mientras Misty y Brock seguían con esas dudas sobre el lugar que visitaron.  
  
- no lo se Brock - digo Misty - no me parece normal, toda esta situación tiene un gran misterio.  
  
- si lo se - contesto Brock - no es normal que un líder de gimnasio sea tan débil y esas medallas son muy raras.  
  
-¿que serán? - Pregunto Misty - nunca había oído del torneo estrella negra, ni sus medallas.  
  
- hasta ahora - murmuro Brock - desde que supimos de la existencia de ese torneo por medio de los pescadores.  
  
*flash*  
  
Estaba Ash y sus amigos en el lago cerca de unos pescadores., al parecer les comentaba algo.  
  
- es cierto - digo uno de los pescadores - el torneo estrella negra es uno de los mejores torneos donde el entrenador mejora para dominar a sus pokemon bien.  
  
- dentro de los bosques hay un gimnasio - siguió el otro pescador - ahí dan una medalla especial que te ayudara entender pokemon.  
  
- en serio - digo entusiasmado Ash - pues voy a entrar a ese torneo.  
  
- no lo se ash - interrumpió Brock - nunca he oído de ese torneo mucho.  
  
- es porque es difícil ganar - explico el otro pescador - muchos entrenadores entran al torneo pero pocos salen victoriosos.  
  
- por que será - pregunto Misty cuando - hey ash adonde vas.  
  
- a ganar ese torneo - respondió Ash - vamos pikachu.  
  
- pikachu - contesto su fiel pokemon.  
  
- esperen - grito Misty detrás de elles - no corran.  
  
- hey - hablo el otro pescador al otro pescador - debiste advertirles sobre esa medalla.  
  
- no se puede - contesto este - esta prohibido.  
  
-¿de que se tratara? - Murmuro Brock al alcanzar oír eso - será mejor decirles a los chicos.  
  
*fin de flash*  
  
- en esos momentos no me agrado la idea del torneo - termino de explicar brock - no se pero esa medalla no me agrada.  
  
- lo se - respondió Misty - parece que es maléfica.  
  
- ahooo, ahh - bostezo Brock - creo que será mejor dormir.  
  
- si mañana resolveremos esto - contesto cansada Misty - pero no puedo olvidar a esa chica, parecía que tenia miedo a esas medallas.  
  
En un momento de recuerdo la chica se veía afligida de cómo ash gano la medalla. Después empezaron a dormir. De pronto un extraño resplandor empezó a brillar, despertando a Brock, Misty y pikachu. El resplandor parecía provenir de la medalla de ash, el seguía todavía dormido, Brock y Misty e acercaron a el. Los tres trataron de despertar a Ash cuando una extraña humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de ash empezando encogerse. Eso preocupo a pikachu que puso en posición de defensa tratando de ahuyentar a la amenaza pero un gran resplandor electrizo golpeo a los tres dejándolos inconscientes.  
  
Que será lo que esta ocurriendo, en que se habrá metido Ash pues al parecer no es normal esta situación. El torneo estrella negra será algo mas que lo parece tanto como los extraños pokemon de ciudad oculta y sus medallas. 


	2. capitulo 1 Un nuevo amanecer

Introdujo: no soy poseo pokemon este fics fue creado en base del capitulo "hocus pokemon"

Al amanecer Ash comenzaba despertar pero se sentía un poco soñoliento por lo que dispuso dormir de nuevo, aunque se sentía diferente su bolsa de dormir parecía un poco mas grande de lo normal y un extraño comezón en su mejillas empezaron a molestarme. Lo cual hizo que Ash se rascara fuerte provocando un cosquilleo eléctrico una vez calmado Ash noto que Misty, pikachu y Brock estaban en e suelo sin darle mucha importancia volvio a dormir mientras bostezo se oyó un chillido y durmió otro poco.

Mientras Brock comenzaba a despertar con un extraño dolor de cabeza logro incorporarse y despejar su vista notando que Misty y pikachu seguían en el suelo se dirigió a ellos para despertarlos, poco a poco Misty y pikachu recobraban la conciencia.

- que fue eso Brock - pregunto Misty mientras se incorporaba - fue tan fuerte la luz y el resplandor eléctrico y no se.

- yo también quede inconsciente Misty - respondió Brock - y tampoco se que paso.

- pika pika chuuu- interrumpió pikachu mientras señalaba el lugar donde dormía Ash- pika.

- es cierto que le paso a Ash eso le hacia algo. - Misty quedo muda al ver que en la bolsa de dormir había un pikachu en lugar de Ash, ella temerosamente pregunto - ¿y Ash, Brock donde esta Ash?

- pues creo yo - contesto Brock - que ese pikachu es Ash.

- ¡Que!! ¡pika!!- gritaron Misty y pikachu al oír lo dicho por Brock.-

- bueno eso creo - digo Brock - será mejor despertarlo.

Cuando se acercaron Misty toco su hombro tratándolo de despertar. Ash comenzó a molestarse por lo que se despertó de su sueño.

- ya basta Misty - digo Ash molesto - ya me levantare.

- Ash ere tu - se oyó una voz diferente a la que Ash a oído - ¿que le paso a usted?

- quien digo esto - pregunto Ash a la voz - quien eres.

- soy yo - contesto la voz - ¡su pikachu!

- eso no puede ser pikachu no habla - digo Ash mientras se levantaba de pronto al ver a Misty y a Brock un poco mas grandes y sentirse que su ropa se le caía fácilmente - creo que no me he levantado suficiente.

- pero si usted esta levantado - de pronto Ash volteo y se encontró con un pikachu de su tamaño y que este le hablaba - se siente bien Ash.

- ¡haaay! - Grito Ash - Misty, Brock algo le paso ha pikachu el habla y es grande.

- de pronto Ash noto algo raro no le estaban haciendo caso - que sucede

- entendiste algo Brock -decía Misty - no entendí yo nada.

- eso es común - contesto Brock - ha perdido la habilidad de hablar. Será mejor que trigas un espejo.

- si tengo uno en mi mochila - luego Misty se alego.

- este Ash - digo Brock al inclinarse - ¿eres tu?

- si soy yo - grito Ash - que no me reconoces.

- tomare eso como un si - siguió Brock - no Ash notado algo raro.

- que están diciendo - reclamo Ash - no he estado hablando claro pikachu es grande y puede hablar y ahora que lo veo ustedes también son gigantes.

- no es cierto - respondió pikachu - es que ahora usted esta de mi tamaño y habla y entiende el idioma pokemon.

- eso no es posible - contesto Ash - no soy un pokemon.

- pues ahora si - respondió pikachu.

De pronto llego Misty con el espejo y se lo puso enfrente Ash entonces quedo completamente paralizado la imagen mostraba un pikachu aunque algo diferente muy diferente sus ojos eran como los de el como humano y tenia su peinado todavía, entonces comprendió que pikachu, Brock y Misty no eran gigantes el había encogido.

- ¿Qué me paso? - comenzó a gritar Ash - Misty, Brock, que paso.

- pero nada de su voz salía palabra mas que un - pika pika pikachu - insistía Ash pero nada - pikaaaa.

- basta Ash - lo paro Misty - no te entendemos ahora hablas como pikachu.

- "te lo dije" - contesto pikachu claro en el idioma pikachu - "ahora hablas como pokemon."

De pronto pikachu se acerco a Ash de un momento pikachu sintió extraño ver a su entrenador como un pokemon mas, aunque en un pensamiento vago le pareció gracioso que el entrenador se volvio pokemon. Además noto que Ash era mas pequeño que el quizás en años pokemon Ash era menor que el por un momento Ash podría ser su hermanito. De pronto se oyó venir alguien hacia el grupo, todos miraron para ver quien era, era nada menos que Rita la chica de la ciudad escondida.

- Ho no - digo Rita al llegar - lo han hecho de nuevo esas medallas.

- que le hicieron a Ash - reclamo Misty a Rita - acaso es la forma de aceptar que perdieron.

- calma Misty - Brock tranquilizaba a Misty - deja que nos explique que pasa.

- bueno esto es así - se sentó Rita en una roca para contar lo que esta pasando. - hace mucho tiempo existía una familia minera de piedras pokemon, una vez encontraron una piedras extraña en forma de pokemon, estas no servían para evolucionar a los pokemon, sino transformar a una persona en pokemon. Y lo peor fue que algunos de la familia las usaba en los forasteros que pasaban por la ciudad con el fin de robarles, pero la otra parte de la familia encontró la cura en una piedra en forma de estrella negra y esta solo servia para los que fueron afectados por la piedra pokemon.

- pika pikachu - pregunto Ash en idioma pokemon - (y donde esta la piedra estrella negra)

- calma Ash - digo Brock - y donde podemos encontrar la piedra estrella negra.

- esta en la cuidad estrella negra - contesto rita - pero esta muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Misty - no debería estar cerca de aquí.

- bueno lo que pasa es que - Rita contó el resto de la historia - es que cuando la familia se dividió los perdedores se quedaron con las piedras transformadoras y la ganadora se quedo con la cura. Esa familia organizo el torneo estrella negra para desafió de entrenadores que quieren una nueva experiencia, pero tienen a los mejores entrenadores de pokemon y va ser difícil ganarles para tener la piedra. Hasta hora nadie ha vuelto a su normalidad. Quizás nunca.

- pik pikachu (esto esta por verse) - digo animado Ash - Piii pika chu chu (los venceré)

- pika pika (esto esta difícil) - contesto pikachu - pipipikaka pi pika (en esta forma te meterían en una pokebola)

- pik (¡he!) - Sorprendido por lo dicho por pikachu Ash pensó que tenia razón sin ninguna forma de ser entendido como entrenador mucho menos sus pokemon podrían entenderlo pero suspiro y contesto - pika pika pikachu (no me rendiré)

- bien tenemos que hacer algo - declaro Brock - no podemos dejar a Ash en este mal.

- no se Brock - comento Misty - tengo la tentación de meterlo en mi pokebola.

- pika (que) - Ash rápidamente se puso detrás de pikachu - pikachu (no lo permitiré)

- que dices Misty - sorprendido Brock - es Ash, nuestro amigo. - era una broma chicos - respondió Misty riendo - no hablaba en serio.

- bueno tengo que irme - se levanto Rita - espero que tengan suerte.

Entonces ella se fue de regreso a ciudad escondida, cuando ella se fue Misty, Brock y pikachu viendo el mal que había caído Ash al entrar a este raro torneo y que las posibilidades de que Ash lograra encontrar la cura era difíciles decidieron que:

- pues vamos - declaro Brock - mientras mas pronto nos movamos más pronto llegaremos a ciudad estrella negra.

- pik (si) - digo Ash animado pero al momento de caminar se cayo entonces encontró el problema su ropa estaba alrededor de el y trato de ponérsela pero no funciono claro. - pika pika (que voy hacer).

- yo creo Ash - hablo Misty - será mejor enviar tus cosas por correo a la ciudad estrella negra, además para que quieres estar vestido si ni te queda la ropa.

Así que dame esto. Misty pronto le quito todas las prendas con facilidad Ash se cubrió de abajo tratando de cubrirse y se puso un poco rojo, pikachu se rió y le digo que no era necesario su piel cubre bien esa parte, Ash tímidamente soltó su cuerpo y empezó adaptarse a el era chistoso todo era grande para el y caminar el cuatro le empezó a costar trabajo pero lo logro pronto al ver que Misty metía todo su material en su mochila se balanceo a su gorra y se la puso tratando de parecer a el. La gorra claro le quedo grande pero quería seguir llevándolo puesto.

- dame eso Ash - grito Misty - que no vez que no te queda.

- pika pikachu (hazle caso a Misty) - también pikachu estaba algo molesto - pik pika chu (no seas necio)

- pik pikachu (pero es mío) - respondió Ash - pika pika (sigo siendo yo) pika pikachu pik chu chu (no soy un tonto pokemon)

Pikachu en un enojo de lo dicho por Ash le recetó una buena descarga eléctrica que lo dejo pasmado y cayo al suelo pikachu tenia una expresión dura en ese momento, luego empezó a calmarse y corrió a donde Ash había caído, el lo levanto y abrazo.

- pik pikachu (lo siento Ash) - decía pikachu en voz suave - pik pikachu chu pika chu (usted todavía es un humano por dentro y que su gorra lo prueba)

- pik pikachu pika pik (no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a tus descargas) - contesto Ash despacio - pik pika kachu pipikachu (siento haber dicho tonto pokemon)

Después ellos se abrasaron fuertemente, Misty comprendió lo que había pasado y solo empaco lo que no era necesario después agarro la gorra de Ash le hizo unas modificaciones de apretado y se la puso nuevamente a Ash se veía bien con excepción de que el ahora era un pikachu.

- pik pika (te vez bien) - digo pikachu - pika pikachu (mi hermanito)

- pik kachu (¡he! gracias)- contesto Ash - ¿pik pikachu? (¿mi hermanito?)

- muy bien vamos - Brock comenzaba a caminar - estoy seguro que encontraremos la ciudad estrella negra.

- oye Brock - hablo Misty - que tan fuerte crees que sean los entrenadores de esa ciudad.

- no lo se Misty - contesto Brock - pero estoy seguro que Ash no querrá perder de ninguna forma.

- pika pik (claro esta) - animado Ash - pi pi pikachu (no voy a perder)

- pika chu chu (estoy con usted) - apoyo pikachu - Pikachuuu (pelearemos)

Tanto Ash y pikachu sonrieron esta nueva experiencia había cambiado por el momento sus vidas ya no se trataría de un entrenador y su pokemon sino de dos pokemon dispuestos a ganar como sea. Quizás además Ash le agrade ser pokemon en esta aventura.

Espero que les haya agradado la segunda parte si le interesan algunas dibujos de las historias de "torneo estrella negra" o de "ham Ash y Hamtaro" con gusto pueden pedirlas a mi correo electrónico


	3. capitulo 2 una nueva perspectiva

Torneo estrella negra.  
  
Capitulo 2. "UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA"  
  
Después de lo sucedido a Ash nuestros amigos han decidido ir a la ciudad estrella negra en busca de la cura, en estos momentos se encuentran en un centro pokemon donde Misty manda por correo la cosas de Ash a dicha ciudad, Brock estaba con la enfermera Jou dando a los pokemon para revisarlos y descansarlos, pero también alucinaba al verla. Y Ash pues desde que llego se sentía cansado por dos razones el caminar en cuatro era algo nuevo para el y la otra era que en el tamaño todo era grande para el incluso tuvo que pedir ayuda para subir al contador. (Para facilitar el discurso entre pokemon sus palabras de ellos estarán entre comillas "" para facilitar y separar la discusión entre idioma humano y pokemon.)  
  
-"uff, estoy agotado" – decía Ash mientras recuperaba el aliento – "no me agrada ser un pokemon y no es porque no me agrada los pokemon pero..."  
  
- "es difícil ser uno" – interrumpió pikachu por detrás – "mire no es tan malo, claro que en su caso"  
  
FLASH  
  
- bien Ash quiere apresurarse – decía Misty a Ash – si no llegaremos nunca a ciudad estrella negra.  
  
-"si no lo a notado no estoy acostumbrado andar en cuatro"- contesto Ash – "hay como me duelen mis manos"  
  
- "dirás patas" – corrigió pikachu – "nosotros tenemos patas no manos"  
  
- "oye pikachu" – pregunto Ash – "como se sientes sobre esta situación".  
  
- "feliz" – respondió pikachu dejando pasmado a Ash y mas cuando lo abrazo – "siempre quise un hermanito"  
  
En ese momento Misty y Brock vieron eso y se acercaron para entender la situación Ash al verlos trato de explicarles.  
  
-"hey chicos" – decía el nerviosamente – "no es lo que piensan"  
  
- hay que tierno – le brillaban los ojos Misty – al parecer pikachu cree que Ash es su hermanito.  
  
- puede ser – explico Brock – en años pokemon Ash tendría seis meses de edad.  
  
- entonces Ash seria apenas un bebé – digo Misty sorprendida –  
  
- "a quien llamas bebé" – grito enojado – "yo no soy ningún infante"  
  
- haber que dices – se inclino Misty para acercarse a Ash – quieres que te cargue Ashchito.  
  
- "como me llamaste" – aun mas enojado se puso Ash cuando Misty le acariciaba la cabeza – "ya déjame solo quieres"  
  
- no se Misty parece que Ash no le gusta eso – interrumpió Brock – será mejor seguir  
  
- no lo creo, pero tienes razón – digo Misty – vamos, sabes Ash se ve tierno no crees.  
  
- "que ignoran mi forma de hablar" – dijo molesto Ash – "que no me entienden"  
  
- "pues la verdad no te entiende mejor relájate" – hablo pikachu – "sigamos Ash"  
  
fin del FLASH  
  
- "bueno será mejor que le hable al profesor OK" – se levanto Ash y se dirigió al teléfono – "el debe saber como esta la situación"  
  
- "este Ash no olvidas algo" – pikachu tenia sudor en la frente cuando vio que Ash descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba – "creo que lo olvido."  
  
En esos momentos se contesto la llamada donde el profesor OK la contesto.  
  
- hola quien es – pregunto el profesor OK – ¡he! Pikachu que haces hablándome donde esta Ash.  
  
- "soy yo profesor" – contesto Ash mostrando su gorra – "que no me reconoce"  
  
- ya veo que tres la gorra de Ash pero donde esta el – aun sin entenderlo el profesor OK, en un momento de desesperación Ash trajo al monitor a pikachu para ver si se daba cuenta pero.  
  
– ya veo que Ash tiene otro pikachu me parece bien ahora pikachu tendrá un hermanito.  
  
En ese momento Ash se enojo y grito en el monitor pero para el oído humano solo se oía pika pikachu chu, hasta que Misty lo callo dándole un golpe en su cabeza.  
  
- eres necio Ash – decía ella – que no vez que no entendemos nada de lo que dices.  
  
- "te lo dije" – apoyo pikachu – "ahora eres un pokemon"  
  
- Misty que pasa – pregunto el profesor OK – que le paso a Ash.  
  
- bueno le diré – entonces Misty le contó todo al profesor OK de cómo se enteraron del torneo y de la medalla especial y de porque Ash fue convertido en un pikachu – y eso es todo por el momento debemos ir a ciudad estrella negra y encontrar la cura para Ash.  
  
- me parece fascinante e increíble que – respondió el profesor OK – pero entonces Gary esta en el mismo problema el también fue a ese torneo.  
  
- "con que Gary entro al torneo"- decía Ash mientras pensaba en su oponente convertido en un magirkap o un psayduck como el de Misty.  
  
- bueno si pasa algo mas me hablan – se despidió el profesor OK.  
  
En ese momento llego la enfermera Jou con un alucinado Brock, en ese momento Misty lo bajo de su nube.  
  
- Este disculpe a mi amigo – decía Misty – que se le ofrece enfermera Jou.  
  
- no hay problema – contesto ella – me podría permitir revisar sus pikachus por favor.  
  
- "he, pero si solo tengo un pikachu" – digo aturdido Ash.-  
  
- "se refiere a los dos" – le contesto pikachu a Ash.-  
  
- "¿Qué? Y yo porque – sorprendido Ash.- "no tiene porque revisarme"  
  
- "que no se ha visto en el espejo" – respondió pikachu – "usted es un pokemon"  
  
En ese momento la enfermera Jou tomo a Ash y a pikachu, Ash comenzó a inquietarse pues la enfermera cometía un error, pero nadie entendía nada de lo que decía. Misty rió un poco de los locos intentos de Ash de escaparse de la sala de rehabilitación de pokemon una vez adentro Misty y Brock se quedaron pensativos.  
  
Mientras la profesora Jou luchaba con Ash para mantenerlo quieto pero Ash se resistía a ser tratado como un pokemon, pikachu comenzó ponerse rojo de vergüenza cuando otros pokemon veía la situación embarazosa, al fin la enfermera lo puso quieto pues Ash ya estaba algo cansado y decidió ceder.  
  
- vaya que eres algo salvaje – digo la enfermera Jou – no te preocupes que no solo te revisaré sino te daré tus vacunas y te descansare para que estés listo.  
  
- "ni crea que me va inyectar" – respondió Ash pero no lo entendía la enfermera jou que empezó a sacar su equipo – "esto no lo necesito"  
  
- "será mejor que lo tomes tranquilo" – decía pikachu a Ash – además te hará sentir bien"  
  
- "oye tu hermanito a de tener miedo" – digo un vulpix del lugar –"yo creo que debes instruirlo para ser pokemon de alguien así se le quitara un poco el miedo"  
  
- "tiene razón la enfermera Jou, chico" – digo un charmander – "ella solo te va a cuidar".  
  
- bien es hora de comenzar – interrumpió la enfermera Jou, cuando le pudo adhesivos en las mejillas de los dos pikachus – a ver denme un impactrueno.  
  
- "este pikachu" – pregunto tímido Ash – "como se hace"  
  
- "solo piensa en electricidad" – explicaba pikachu – "y solo suéltala".  
  
Entonces Ash se concentro y de un solo golpe saco todo su electricidad dejando pasmado a media humanidad incluyendo a pikachu.  
  
- "estas muy bien" – digo pikachu – "pero necesitas entrenar un poco"  
  
- bien todo parece normal seguiremos con lo otro – contesto la enfermera Jou, dejando sorprendido Ash que no sabia que le haría. En unos momentos Ash sintió todo el chequeo que hacen las enfermera Jou a los pokemon lo peso, midió, checo su vista, su piel, dientes y garganta. Hasta que llego lo peor las vacunas, Ash comenzó a correr en busca de un lugar donde esconderse pero entre chansys lograron sujetarlo y la enfermera sujeto su pata trasera y le aplico las inyecciones una por una el no había sido inyectado de esa forma por lo que lloro del dolor y después la enfermera lo llevo junto a pikachu a las camas de rehabilitación para que descansaran.  
  
- "estoy feliz de que todo acabo" – decía un agobiado Ash –"no entiendo por qué Brock y Misty permitieron que me hicieran este chequeo"  
  
- "es para prepararte" – digo pikachu – "en ese estado debe estar listo si quieres conseguir tu cura"  
  
- "pero si estoy listo" – contesto Ash – "todos mis pokemon están en buen estado"  
  
- "tengo algo que decirte Ash" – explico pikachu – "no creo que los demás te obedezcan en ese estado, es ridículo que un pokemon ordene a un grupo de pokemon como un humano, hasta ahora cuentas con mi apoyo como gran hermano pero será difícil como antes"  
  
- "estas diciendo que ya no tengo pokemon que me obedezcan" – sorprendido y tiste Ash quedo – "no puede ser"  
  
En ese momento un gran silencio se lleno el cuarto Ash supo que no seria fácil encontrar su cura y mas sabiendo que no habría ninguna posibilidad de que los demás creyeran que el era un entrenador si ni lo entendían. Mientras en la sala de espera Misty recibía el resto de pokemon que fue revisado antes de pikachu y Ash, ella se sentó al frente d Brock que estaba muy pensativo.  
  
- que piensas Brock – pregunto Misty  
  
- lo mismo que tu – respondió Brock – será difícil que Ash lo acepte pero es la realidad.  
  
- te refieres que sus pokemon no lo obedecerán – digo Misty con tristeza – pero como lograra tener su cura si no puede entrar al torneo como entrenador.  
  
- ya pensaremos en algo – contesto Brock – mientras deberíamos enviar los pokemon de Ash con el profesor OK.  
  
Misty asintió la cabeza en afirmativo ella fue al teléfono para hablar por teléfono con el profesor OK, dentro de ella sentía el temor de perder a Ash como la persona que es y de cómo el sentía estar en ese estado y de cómo su mundo se cambio bruscamente, ella después de explicar la situación al profesor OK envió todas las pokebolas a el. Mas tarde Ash y pikachu salían de la recuperación Ash tenia una expresión triste y desanimada pikachu lo veía muy triste y esperaba encontrar algo que le alegrara.  
  
- no se que tiene su pikachu ya lo revise y no tiene nada malo no se que le pueda aconsejar para que este bien – decía la enfermera Jou preocupada.-  
  
- no se preocupe – digo Brock – nosotros lo arregláramos.  
  
Cuando salieron del centro pokemon Misty se acerco un poco a Ash  
  
- Ash tengo algo que decirle – Ash solo se detuvo y alzo la mirada y espero escudarla – la cosa es que... ¡regresamos tu pokemon con el profesor OK! ¡No te vayas a molestar! –Misty retrocedió un paso antes de que Ash hiciera algo pero el no hizo nada tan solo bajo su cabeza y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caerse de sus rostro.  
  
- ya lo sabia – digo Brock – verdad pikachu.  
  
- pika – afirmo pikachu.  
  
- ya tranquilo – decía Misty mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – ya madura quieres además deberías ponerte feliz – alzándolo en su brazo a su vista ella le sonrió – quién puede ser no solo el mejor entrenador del mundo y ser también el mejor pokemon.  
  
Ash entonces se que do pensando Misty tenia razón el nunca se rinde en sus meta de ser el mejor y no ahora entonces el seco sus lagrimas y se callo del lugar y se puso en su pose de que e lograra esa meta. Pikachu se acerco a el y ambos se abrazaron.  
  
- me alegro que Ash haya recuperado el ánimo – digo Brock.-  
  
- yo también – contesto Misty – que tan lejos esta la ciudad Brock  
  
- a tres meses – respondió Brock – esta muy lejos de aquí.  
  
- pika pika – digo animado Ash que hecho carrera para llegar mas pronto posible, los demás lo seguían por detrás quizás Ash logre superar la meta de ser un gran pokemon, esta historia continuara.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado las tercera parte decidí que pikachu y Ash fueran como hermanos en esta historia y quisiera que Misty sea mas cercana a Ash de esta especial forma además de decirles que el otro fanfics de ham Ash y hamtaro los puse en anime crossover para que puedan conocer su historia , tengo unos dibujos de otras ideas de fanfics y de los que estoy haciendo si quieren tener una avísenme. Estoy abierto en sugerencias y opiniones. 


	4. capitulo 3 Una dificil posicion que toma...

Torneo estrella negra. "una posición difícil de tomar". Nuestros amigos se encuentran en medio del bosque y la noche les cayó de sorpresa así que han decidido acampar para después seguir con el viaje a ciudad estrella negra.  
  
- aquí esta el agua Brock - Misty unas cubetas de agua – y donde esta Ash.  
  
- esta con Pikachu – contesto Brock mientras preparaba la comida – al parecer Pikachu esta entrenando a Ash.  
  
- Pikachu entrenando a Ash – exclamó en sorpresa Misty – vaya que rápido se cambiaron los papeles aunque debería ser un entrenador quien lo entrene.  
  
- en el caso de Ash no lo creo – respondió Brock – en un momento estará la cena.  
  
Mientras no muy lejos de ahí estaba Ash y Pikachu y al parecer Ash se veía terriblemente cansado estaba todo sucio y sudado, Pikachu estaba solo viéndolo fijamente, Ash solo recordaba lo que había pasado un poco antes de acampar.  
  
FLAHS  
  
Se veía que caía la tarde y Brock y Misty empezaron a empacar Ash intento ayudar pero Misty le digo que no necesitaba mucha ayuda así que Ash se sentó y se preparo a descansar en eso llego Pikachu y lo pateo atrás entonces Ash se levanto.  
  
- "que pasa Pikachu" –decía un molesto Ash – "porque me pateaste"  
  
- "es hora de entrenarte" – respondió Pikachu muy serio – "vamos no pierdas tiempo holgazaneando"  
  
- "pero Pikachu yo no necesito entrenamiento" – contesto sorprendido Ash - "además acabamos de llegar y..."  
  
No lo dejando de terminar Pikachu agarro su oreja con su boca y lo jalo llevándolo a un lugar espacioso para entrenar, Brock había mandado a Misty por agua y comenzó a preparar las cosas para la cena. Una vez llegando al lugar que Pikachu le pareció buen lugar para entrenar a Ash lo soltó.  
  
- "eso dolió mucho" – sobándose Ash la oreja – "que te propones Pikachu"  
  
- "pues ponerte en buena forma" – contesto muy estricto Pikachu – a correr se a dicho es hora de saber que tan ágil eres"  
  
- "pero Pikachu yo... hayy" – de un momento Ash recibió una descarga eléctrica de Pikachu – "por que me hiciste eso"  
  
- "habrá mas si no te mueves" – digo Pikachu muy seriamente con sus mejillas chispeando - "todavía sigues aquí ¡!muevete!!"  
  
En ese momento Ash comenzó a moverse corriendo en circulo y esquivando los ataques que Pikachu le lanzaba al principio Ash no sabia que pensar o que hacer si pedirle ayuda a Brock o Misty pero quizás no lo entiendan y no vayan ayudarle además cada vez que trataba de ir al campamento Pikachu le recetaba una buena descarga de 1000 volteos. Ash quería parar un momento pero si lo hacia Pikachu lo remataba con miles de descargas eléctricas. Una vez que Ash comenzó a verse mas ágil y difícil de dar Pikachu dejo de hacer ataques, Ash entonces paro y se sentó agotado solo viendo a Pikachu acercarse a el.  
  
- "porque Pikachu" – preguntaba un agobiado Ash – "soy tu entrenador"  
  
- "mi entrenador como no" – respondió muy seriamente Pikachu – "si no te as dado cuenta eres otro pokemon en este tren, vamos practiquemos ataques eléctricos ahora."  
  
- "pero si estoy cansado" – contesto Ash – "además yo no se hacer bien los ataques eléctricos"  
  
- "mire que necesita practicar mucho así que comience a practicar" – digo aun molesto Pikachu – "vamos envié ataques eléctricos hacia esa rocas."  
  
- "esta bien voy a intentar – Ash comenzó a concentrarse y saco un relámpago muy fuerte lo malo que no le dio a la roca – "estuve mal verdad"  
  
- "sigamos" – contesto Pikachu.  
  
fin de FLAHS  
  
Ahora toda la tarde Ash a estado entrenando de una forma que el no podría creer, el ya había dado a las rocas pero eso no le quitaba la duda de saber como Pikachu comenzó a interpretarse de esa forma en ese momento Ash cayo rendido no podía mas vio que Pikachu se acercaba a el y con miedo esperaba ser maltratado por el pero no fue así Pikachu junto uno de sus mejillas rojas a una de Ash y creaba chispas entre si.  
  
- "que me estas haciendo Pikachu" – pregunto Ash agotado – "y por que lo haces"  
  
- "te estoy recargando energía" – contesto Pikachu mientras se formaba una sonrisa – "y la verdad es por que lo quiero, y siento ser rudo pero era necesario" – eso dejo a Ash con mas duda – "la verdad es que no quiero que caiga en una posición débil a esta situación, tenemos suerte de tener a Misty y Brock cerca si no usted estaría en peligro de ser atrapado como yo lo fui por un entrenador y dudo que le haya creído que usted era humano y como usted no sabe como ser un pokemon lo hubiera tirado a su suerte."  
  
- "no había pensado en eso" – contesto Ash sorprendido – "gracias Pikachu"  
  
- "no hay porque, mi pequeño hermanito" – respondió Pikachu sonriendo – "creo que ya quedaste cargado."  
  
- Pikachu, Ash es hora de cenar – interrumpió Misty – vaya Ash se nota que si entrenaste que bueno.  
  
Tanto Pikachu y Ash sonrieron al oír que los llamaba a cenar, ya en el campamento Brock había hecho manda un gran mangar de comida todo se veía delicioso Ash al ver que Brock preparo una carne con papas asadas directamente se avalanceo sobre el platillo pero Brock Pero Brock lo paro y moviendo su cabeza como no lo puso al suelo y le puso un plato de comida pokemon enfrente.  
  
- "que ese eso Brock" – pregunto Pikachu molesto – "donde esta mi comida"  
  
- mira Ash se que te molestara esto- digo Brock – pero en ese estado necesitas muchos nutrientes y no engordar.  
  
- además no rezongue – digo Misty – si no lo meto en una de mis pokebolas aunque no seria malo yo seria su entrenadora.  
  
- "pero Brock" – digo aun Ash – "esto es comida de pokemon"  
  
- "si no se a dado cuenta usted es un pokemon" – digo Pikachu mientras tiraba la cara de Ash al plato obligándolo a probar.- "dígame a que le supo."  
  
- "mmumm muy bien – contesto un sorprendido Ash – "pero porque me sabe bien"  
  
- "no lo se" – respondió Pikachu – "sigamos comiendo"  
  
Una vez que Ash se acostumbro un poco a su comida nueva terminaron de cenar Ash y Pikachu compartieron la bolsa de dormir viendo que Ash era más pequeño habría más espacio para los dos. Cuando todos durmieron unos binoculares los vigilaban era nada menos que el trío de malvados equipo cohete.  
  
- ahora si atraparemos a Pikachu – digo Jessy – cuanto falta para la maquina malvada.  
  
- un ajuste más y estará lista – respondió James – cuando este lista robaremos a Pikachu de esos bobos.  
  
- esta vez ganaremos – meowths brinco feliz – esta arma será mala.  
  
Cuando amaneció Ash intento levantarse pero lo que había enfrente de el era una pokebola al verla Ash brinco y grito despertando a los demás Pikachu pregunto lo que le pasaba a Ash el señalo la pokebola entonces Misty la levanto.  
  
- es mía se me habrá caído – digo Misty – lo siento Ash.  
  
- "y que crees que hacías" – digo enojado Ash – "atraparme"  
  
Una vez terminando de empacar el campamento siguieron a las siguiente ciudad, Misty estaba alegre que Ash no podría decirle algo ya que ninguna palabra que decía era entendida por el humano, Ash seguía enojado por el hecho Pikachu lo trataba de tranquilizar. Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon todos entraron para sentarse Ash observo un extraño cartel de pronto el corrió al grupo gritando era de suponerse que Misty y Brock no entendía lo sucedido, pero Pikachu si todos siguieron a Ash a un cartel algo desgastado.  
  
- miren son las reglas del torneo estrella negra. – Digo Misty – aquí esta todo sobre esto.  
  
- según aquí dice – comenzó a leer Brock en voz alta – para entrar al torneo estrella negra, deberá tener la siete medallas de los siguientes gimnasio, magik, acuática, hierbal, electro, furia, forzar y psíquico. De no tener esas medallas no podrá entrar al torneo. Eso pone la situación más difícil.  
  
En ese momento Ash cayo en un profundo pensamiento sobre la situación, por un lado el no era un humano para entrar y combatir como un entrenador y por el otro debía hacer algo no quería pasar el resto de sus días como un pokemon. Entonces le vino una idea miro a Misty por un momento después movió la cabeza como no y después miro a Brock y lo miro de una forma dudosa, así que se acerco a Pikachu y le hablo por la oreja este le contesto con un pika y Ash solo lo miro enojado. Misty y Brock miraban la plática entre ellos pero no podían saber de que hablaban.  
  
- de que crees que hablan Brock – pregunto Misty – acaso Ash tendrá una idea de que hacer.  
  
- me parece que si – respondió Brock – yo creo que el...  
  
De pronto fueron interrumpidos por Ash y Pikachu. Ash se veía triste y enojado pero se acerco a la mochila de Misty y saco una pokebola después se la puso a la mano luego se puso al frente con sus ojos se abrieron como un cachorro en suplica Pikachu estuvo cerca de el dándole animo.  
  
- Ash porque me das una pokebola – pregunto Misty – que es lo que quieres.  
  
- creo que quiere que tu seas su entrenadora – interrumpió Brock – quiere que tu seas la que gane las otras medallas que faltan para ganar su antídoto.  
  
- tu crees – digo Misty – es eso lo que quieres.  
  
- "para serte sincero no me gustaría" – respondió Ash – "pero quiero volver a ser normal"  
  
- "ten fuerza Ash" – le decía Pikachu – "no es malo tener un entrenador y menos con Misty"  
  
- bien parece que esos quieres - suspiro Misty después lo levanto – bien pues seré tu entrenadora y sobre la pokebola olvídate de ella por un momento. Al igual que Pikachu se te tratara.  
  
- bien pues partamos - digo Brock – según el mapa el gimnasio mas cercano es el hierbal.  
  
De pronto el lugar se lleno de humo y unas voces conocidas dijeron esta frase prepárense para los problemas, y mas vale que teman, para salvar al mundo de la devastación, para unir a nuestro nación, Jessy, James, el equipo cohete viajando a la velocidad de la luz, ríndase ahora o preapresen para luchar. Así es. Era nada menos que el trío del equipo cohete.  
  
- bien esta vez nos llevaremos a Pikachu – digo Jessy de pronto noto algo – y el bobo donde esta.  
  
- si además y ese otro pikachu – también noto eso James – trae la gorra del bobo.  
  
- "a quien llaman bobo" – contesto enojado Ash – "para su información me llamo Ash"  
  
- que tu eres Ash – digo Meowth dejando todos sorprendidos – oye Pikachu enséñale a tu pequeño hermanito a no mentir.  
  
- "pero me entendió" – digo Ash sorprendido – "claro Meowth es bilingüe"  
  
- "el no esta mintiendo" – grito Pikachu a Meowth – "el era antes Ash ahora se ha convertido en un Pikachu"  
  
- en serio – digo sorprendido Meowth – el tonto se volvió pokemon.  
  
- que estas hablando Meowth eso es imposible – también sorprendido James – o si es posible.  
  
- no sean tontos – les digo así Jessy mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza – ahora el es un pokemon especial ahora nos llevaremos a los dos.  
  
En un momento el trío entro a los arbustos de afuera del centro y de ahí surgí un robot aspiradora gigante este se dirigió a ellos.  
  
- ahora le ganaremos – grito el trío – ha aspirar.  
  
- si pelea es lo que quieren tendrán pelea – grito Misty – Pikachu, Ash ataquen con un poderoso impactrueno ya.  
  
Tanto Pikachu y Ash se acercaron agarrando su pata de cada quien y juntando su mejillas ambos sacaron un poderoso rayo que el robot no pudo aguantar la súper descarga que exploto por los aires dejando un trío gritando el equipo cohete fue vencido otra vez.  
  
- "no lo puedo creer gane" – sorprendido Ash de su hazaña - "lo logre Pikachu"  
  
- "sabría que podría" – también feliz Pikachu – "ya ve que el entrenamiento sirvió"  
  
- ven Ash – digo Misty cuando lo levanto y puso una pose familiar de Ash gritando – pika Ash te he capturado.  
  
- "como que me has capturado" – grito molesto Ash – "además bajarme déjame de acariciar"  
  
- hay Ash no se lo que dices pero se que estas feliz – digo Misty – estoy seguro que te agradare como tu amastreador.  
  
Solo Brock y Pikachu veían la situación de lo que pasaba ahora de compañeros pasaron a ser una entrenadora con su pokemon. En nuestro siguiente capitulo habrá mas sorpresas Ash tendrá un encuentro particular con su eterno rival quisiera saber si me podrían ayudar en que clases de pokemon se habrá transformado Gary y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfics. 


	5. capitulo 4 Un encuentro con un viejo riv...

Torneo estrella negra.  
  
Capitulo 4. "encuentro de un rival"  
  
Estaba Ash y sus amigos cerca del pueblo Verde en donde se encuentra el gimnasio vegetal, pikachu seguía de cerca a su nueva entrenadora Misty, Ash al ver eso se molesto un poco.  
  
- "pikachu que te pasa" – digo disgustado Ash – "debes estar cerca de tu entrenador"  
  
- "y eso estoy haciendo, será mejor que vengas junto a Misty" – contesto pikachu – "si no te has dado cuenta somos los pokemon y ella nuestra entrenadora"  
  
- "eso jamás, seré pokemon si pero no soy su posesión" – respondió irritado – "yo mejor me voy al gimnasio"  
  
- este chico no se que tiene – hablo Misty – por un momento desearía saber que dice aunque sospecho que se trata que no le gusta ser el pokemon.  
  
- por un lado lo entiendo – interrumpió Brock – el sigue pensando como el es un entrenador y cambiar de posición parece que lo aturdió.  
  
Mientras Ash se iba alejando el proyecto a lo lejos el edificio que significaba ser el gimnasio el airadamente lo observo y coloco su gorra atrás y se dispuso encaminar al gimnasio. De pronto apareció una moto en persecución y este paro justo a tiempo casi lo arroyaba a Ash. De la moto bajo la oficial Jenny que ella preocupada se dirigió a Ash y lo levanto Ash estaba petrificado del miedo.  
  
- estas bien pequeño – digo ella acariciándolo – me alegro que estés bien.  
  
- no se preocupe – digo Brock que al ver a la oficial Jenny – el esta bien no quisiera salir a un restauras... hay.  
  
- calmase don Juan – jalándole la oreja Misty – no se preocupe Ash es algo despistado.  
  
- ¿Ash? Que nombre raro para un bonito pikachu – Ash al oír eso se sonrojo, la enfermera le sonrió al ver a pikachu abajo algo serio ella lo bajo – no sea rudo apenas es joven.  
  
Ash al estar abajo se dirigía a pikachu pero este no le dio ni tiempo, lo jalo a su pierna y le dio una tunda en el trasero como castigándolo. Misty y Brock se acercaron Misty intento separarlo pero la oficial Jenny la paro.  
  
- no es necesario que intervenga – digo Jenny – el esta tratando de enseñarle a su hermanito que esta mal separarse mucho.  
  
- esta diciendo que pikachu corrige a Ash – pregunto Misty – pero ellos no son...  
  
- los pikachus grandes adoptan a los pequeños y los convierte en hermanos – respondió ella – además su deber de el es ahora cuidarlo y disciplinarlo.  
  
- ya veo – contesto Misty sonriendo – ahora Ash tendrá que disciplinarse con su hermano mayor.  
  
Mientras Ash lloraba por la tunda que pikachu le daba después lo bajo de su rodilla Ash comenzaba sobarse por detrás después se dirigió a pikachu.  
  
- "¿Porque pikachu?" – Pregunto Ash – "porque me castigo así."  
  
- "porque lo quiero" – respondió pikachu – "me asuste mucho casi lo arrollan y no pude hacer nada."  
  
- "pikachu lo siento" – digo el abrazándolo – "no volverá a pasar"  
  
- "bien pero no se separe de mi" – digo pikachu abrazándolo fuerte – "soy su hermano mayor y debo cuidarlo"  
  
- parece que todo va bien con ellos – digo Brock observándolo – pero que hace afuera oficial Jenny.  
  
- así estoy buscando un umbreon que ataco un gimnasio – contesto ella – era raro parecía tratar de decirnos algo y además tenia una características diferente a los otros umbreon. Lo intentamos atrapar pero escapo.  
  
- de pura casualidad – preguntaba Brock – no se parecía los ojos del pikachu de la gorra.  
  
- ahora que lo dices si – ella contesto mientras subió a la moto – nos vemos.  
  
Cuando la oficial Jenny se fue los chicos se quedaron pensativos a lo dicho de ella, acaso ese pokemon seria otro humano victima. Mientras pensaban en eso unos ojos los observaba eran humanos pero su cuerpo parecía el de un animal. Cuando la oficial Jenny se marcho salio de su escondite dirigiéndose a ellos.  
  
- miren ahí esta el pokemon que nos hablo la oficial Jenny – digo Misty al verlo – y tiene las mismas características de Ash.  
  
- "Ash, Ash donde estas" – gritaba el umbreon – "por favor ayúdenme"  
  
- "¿Gary?" - Pregunto Ash sorprendido – "eres tu Gary"  
  
- "¿Ash? – Digo en choque el Umbreon – "no puede ser tu también"  
  
Misty y Brock estudiaron al umbreon mientras. Notaron que este tenía los mismos ojos que Ash y además tenia un peinado muy parecido a alguien. Misty al ver el collar que tenía en el cuello rápido lo identifico.  
  
- es Gary ese pokemon es Gary – sorprendida Misty- el también se convirtió en un pokemon.  
  
- es cierto su abuelo digo que había venido también en el torneo – contesto Brock – de que estarán hablando.  
  
- "no puede ser Ash" – digo Gary – "nuestros días terminaran así"  
  
- "tranquilo Gary" – digo extrañado Ash – "que te pasa Gary"  
  
- "que me pasa, mas bien que te pasa a ti" – grito Gary – "no vez somos pokemon y que tarde y temprano seremos capturado en pokebolas"  
  
- "no te exaltes tanto" – sonriéndole Ash a un enojado Gary – "además hay antídoto para esto"  
  
- "en eso tiene razón Ash" – interrumpió pikachu –"déjeme explicarle"  
  
Gary oyó todo lo dicho por pikachu de que era el antídoto y como obtenerlo también le hablo del plan de Ash. Que Misty seria la entrenadora que ganara la cura y que los protegería de caer en manos malas.  
  
- "bien que dice Gary" – digo pikachu – "le entras al equipo"  
  
- "por ser normal acepto" – digo molesto Gary – "oye Ash porque le permites a tu pokemon dirigirse así con nosotros"  
  
- "bueno Gary" – digo Ash algo avergonzado – "es que las cosas han cambiado mucho"  
  
-"lo que quiere decir mi Hermanito" – interrumpió fuerte pikachu – "es que ustedes ahora están en el mismos tren y mas les vale no seguir creyendo ser entrenadores si no que paso con tus pokemon Gary."  
  
- "me abandonaron" – respondió triste Gary – "no supe controlarlos en esta forma"  
  
- "no se preocupe Gary cuando volvamos a ser humanos ellos volverán" – contesto animándolo Ash - "verdad pikachu"  
  
- "eso es cierto" – abrazando a Ash – "pero me sentiré triste de perderlo como un hermano"  
  
- "hey pikachu" – abrazándolo también – "aunque vuelva a ser humano siempre seré su hermano menor he"  
  
Al oír eso pikachu sonrió y se abrazaron muy fuertes, después se dirigieron a Misty que los veía y reía de verlos a los dos chicos que presumían ser grandes entrenadores convertidos en dos pokemon. Después de entender el plan de seguir juntos Misty se dirigió con los demás al gimnasio.  
  
- oye Misty estas seguro de usar a Ash y Gary en este combate – pregunto Brock – recuerda que ellos no son pokemon por naturaleza.  
  
- creo que deberán experimentar esto – respondió Misty – si quieren ganar su cura deberán enfrentar el reto.  
  
Misty en el fondo tenia miedo, pero al recordar antes en el bosque como pikachu entrenaba a Ash, sabia que Ash lucharía contra ese reto y que debe confiar en el.  
  
Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña reseña de capitulo es que estoy algo bajo de imaginación y necesito un poco de descanso y ordenar las ideas si tienen alguna sugerencia en la historia con justo pueden decírmela se los agradeceré. Atte. El_Imaginativo. 


	6. capitulo 5 una experiencia en batalla

TORNEO ESTRELLA NEGRA.  
  
CAPITULO 6. "EXPERIENCIA DE BATALLA"  
  
DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH Y GARY QUEDARON DE ACUERDO EN AYUDARSE PARA CONSEGUIR LA CURA SIGUIERON A MISTY ASIA EL GIMNASIO.  
  
- OYE MISTY – PREGUNTABA BROCK – HAS PENSADO COMO LUCHARAS CONTRA EL ENTRENADOR.  
  
- BIEN TENGO MI ESTRATEGIA – RESPIDIO MISTY – PRIMERO SERA PIKACHU, DESPUES GARY Y AL FINAL ASH.  
  
- ESTAS BIEN EN EL PRIMERO – CONTESTO BROCK – PERO NO CREO QUE ASH Y GARY LOGREN LUCHAR TAN BIEN COMO LOS DEMAS POKEMON.  
  
- NO TE PREOCUPES – DIGO MISTY CUANDO ENTRO AL GIMNACIO – YA VERAS.  
  
MIENTRAS TODOS ENTRARON AL GIMNACIO ERA UN TIPO DE DOMO FORMADO DE ÁRBOLES Y VEGETALES. TODO ERA HERMOSO Y UNA COLUMNA DE RAMAS ENTRALEZADOS CON FLORES DE COLORES. EN MEDIO DEL LUGAR HABIA UN PLANO BALDIO CON LAS RAYAS DE UN ESTADIO.  
  
- "BIEN YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ" – DIGO ASH ENTUCIASMADO – "BIEN HE VENIDO A RETAR EL LIDER DE GIMNACIO"  
  
- "NO GASTES SALIVA ASH" – INTERRUMPIO PIKACHU MIENTRAS LE FROTABA SU CABEZA – "ESPERA QUE MISTY NOS PRESENTE EN LA BATALLA"  
  
- "OYE PIKACHU" – PREGUNTABA GARY - "SON DOLOROSA SUS PEPLEAS"  
  
- "MIEDO GARY" – RESPONDIO PIKACHU – "AHORA SABRAS LO QUE SENTIMOS EN LAS BATALLAS "  
  
- "ESTE PIKACHU" – ASH TAMBIEN SENTIA NERVIOSO – "CREES QUE YO..."  
  
- "NO SE PREOCUPE ASH" – PIKACHU ABRAZANDOLO – "SE QUE USTED PRODRA"  
  
DE PRONTO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS UN CHICO PELIRROJO VESTIDO CON PANTALONES AZULES Y PLAYERA VERDE APAERCION EN EL ESTADIO CON EL MBLEMA DEL LIDER DE GIMNACIO.  
  
-AL PARECER TENGO RETADORES – DECIA EL – SOY EDGAR LIDER DEL GIMNACIO Y ACECPTO CUALQUIER RETO.  
  
- SOY QUIEN TE RETO – GRITO MISTY – SOY MISTY DE CIUDAD CELESTE.  
  
- "OYE ASH" – DECIA GARY – "NO ES LO QUE DICES SIEMPRE"  
  
- "ESA MISTY" – ENOGADO ASH – "HASTA MI ESTILO QUIERE TOMAR"  
  
- BIEN EL DUELO SERA DE TRES POKEMON – DIGO EDGARE – BIEN VE VENUZAR.  
  
LANZANDO LA POKEVOLA SALIO UN PODEROSO VENUZAR. MISTY LO PENSO UN MOMENTO Y DIGO.  
  
- SE QUE ES UNA DESVENTAGA PERO – GRITO MISTY – VE PIKACHU.  
  
- JA ERES NOVATA – RIO EDGAR – VENUZAR ATAQUE DE HOJAS  
  
- USA AGILIDAD PIKACHU – ORDENO MISTY – YA VERA ESE EDGAR.  
  
LA SUPER AGILIDAD DE PIKACHU LOGRABA ESQUIVART FACILMENTE TODO LO QUE VENUZAS LE LANZABA DESPUES DE CORRER ALREDEDOR DEL VENUZAR EL GRAN POKEMON VEGETAL SE SINTIO MAREADO, MISTY AL VER ESO.  
  
- BIEN PIKACHU – ORDENO MISTY – USA IMPACTRUENO.  
  
- PIKA PIKACHU – EL RATON ELECTRICO MANDO UN ENORME DESCARGA ELECTRICA QUE DEGO AL VENUZAR INCONCIENTE.  
  
- PERO COMO – SORPRENDIDO EDGAR – YO NO PENSE QUE ESTO PUDIERA SUCEDERME A MÍ.  
  
- TU VENUZAR ES TIPO VEGETAL Y NIVEL ALTO PERO – EXPLICABA MISTY – OLVIDASTE QUE TAMBIEN VARIA EL NIVEL DEL POKEMON.  
  
- NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER – CONTESTO EDGAR – VE ODDI.  
  
- BIEN VE GARY – DIGO MISTY – CREO QUE ESTE ES FACIL PARA EL.  
  
- "JA ME TOCO FACIL" – MOFANDOSE GARY DE SU OPONENTE – "AHORA REGRESO"  
  
- BIEN GARY... COMO ATACARA - DUDANDO MISTY AL MOMENTO – BUENO ATAQUE DE MORDIDA.  
  
- SABIA QUE TE EQUIVOCARIAS – SONRIO EDGAR – ODIA ATAKA CON HOJAS NAVAJAS Y PATADAS KARATEKAS.  
  
TAN PRONTO QUE GARY SINTIO EL FILO DE LAS HOJAS NAVAJAS SE ENTUMECIO DE MIEDO Y DESPUES LE LLOVIERON UN BUEN NUMERO DE PATADAS KARATECAS QUE DEGARON AL POKEMON DE ALTO NIVEL QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UN SIMPLE CACHORRO LLORON POR EL DOLOR DE LAS HERIDAS. MISTY ACEPTO ESA DERROTA Y CORRIO ASI EL Y LO SACO DE LA PELEA. ASH AL VER COMO QUEDO GARY DE LA PELEA COMPRENDIO COMO DE DIFICIL ERA ENTRAR EN UNA BATALLA POKEMON SIENDO EL POKEMON. MITY SE ACERCO A EL Y DESPUES VIO AL ENTRENADOR.  
  
- COMO TU DIGISTE – MOFANDOSE EDGAR – EL NIVEL DEL POKEMON CUENTA.  
  
- YA VERAS – DIGO MISTY – TE ELIGO ASH.  
  
- "QUEE" – SORPRENDIDO ASH- "MISTY PIENSALO BIEN"  
  
- NO TE PREOCUPES - DIGO MISTY MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA EL – TE VI ENTRENAR CON PIKACHU, SE QUE LO HARAS BIEN.  
  
- "ESTA BIEN" – DIGO ASH MIENTRAS ENTRABA AL TERRENO DE BATALLA – "UN CONSEJO PIKACHU"  
  
- "SOLO DEMUESTRA LO QUE ERES" – CONTESTO PIKACHU – "TU PUEDES HERMANITO"  
  
- BIEN VEO QUE ESCOGISTES OTRO PIKACHU – SONRIO EDGAR – PUES ELIGO A CHIKORITA.  
  
DE PRONTO SALIO UN CHIKORITA EN EL CAMPO ESTE ERA MAS GRANDE QUE EL QUE TENIA ASH PERO NO POR ESO SE HIBA ATEMORIZAR POR EL MOMENTO.  
  
- BIEN ES HOR DE TERMINAR – GRITO EDGAR – LATIGO ZETA.  
  
AL MOMENTO QUE SE ACERCABA EL LATIGAZO ASH SE PETRIFICO ESPERANDO EL GOLPE CUANDO.  
  
- ASH USA TU AGILIDAD – GRITO MISTY – PORFAVOR.  
  
ASH AL INSTANTE ESQUIVO Y CORRIO DE UN LADO PARA OTRO ESQUIVANDO LOS LATIGAZOS SE DIO CUENTA QUE LE SIRVIO EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE PIKACHU LE IMPUSO EL PRONTO ENTRO EN CONFIANZA Y SE FUE ACERCANDO AL CHIKORITA, EDGAR CAMBIO EL ATAQUE DE SU POKEMON EN HOJAS NAVAJAS, ASH SABIA QUE EL CHICORITA TENIA QUE MOVER SU CABEZA PARA UTILIZAR EL ATAQUE ESTO PRODRIA AYUDARLE A DESAPARECER DE SU VISTA POR EL MOMENTO.  
  
CUANDO EL CHIKORITA LANZO SU ATAQUE Y LEVANTO SU CABEZA HABIA PERDIDO DE VISTA A ASH Y DE PRONTO SINTIO UN FUERTE GOLPE. ASH LA HABIA TOPEADO ASIENDOLA CAER.  
  
- BIEN HECHO ASH – ANIMADA MISTY – TERMINA CON UN PODEROSO IMPACTRUENO.  
  
- PIKA PIKACHU – ASH AL IGUAL QUE PIKACHU FULMINO AL POKEMON VEGETAL-  
  
- HO NO PUEDE SER PERDI – DIGO EDGAR – BUENO CREO QUE PERDI CON EL MEJOR.  
  
- "GANE" – DIGO ASH SORPRENDIDO – "GANE EN VERDAD GANE"  
  
- "LO LOGRASTES ASH" – LO ABRAZO PIKACHU – "ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE USTED"  
  
- ASH ERES GENIAL – MISTY LO ALZO Y ABRAZO – SABIA QUE PODRIAS.  
  
- VEO QUE ASH ES MUY BUEN POKEMON – DIGO BROCK MIENTRAS CURABA A GARY – NO TE PREOCUPES UN PRONTO IREMOS AL CENTRO PIKEMON GARY.  
  
DESPUES DE QUE EL LIDER DE GIMNACIO LES DIO LA MEDALLA FUERON AL CENTRO POKEMON DONDE GARY EXPERIMENTO UNA CURA DE POKEMON Y ASH OTRA REVICION Y DESCANSO DESPUES FUERON LLEVADOS DONDE ESTABA MITY Y BROCK.  
  
- BIEN MUCHACHOS TENGA ESO – DIGO MISTY MIENTRAS LE PONIA EN EL SUELO PLATOS DE COMIDA POKEMON- SE LO MERECEN.  
  
- "OYE YO QUIERO COMIDA HUMANA" – DIGO ENOJADO GARY – "NO COMERE COMIDA DE POKEMON."  
  
- "PUES TENDRAS QUE HACERLO" – DIGO PIKACHU MIENTRAS LO EMPUGO A SU PLATO – "USTED DEBERA ACOSTUMBRARSE, ADEMAS LE AYUDARA A RECUPERARSE NECESITARA ENTRENAMIENTO."  
  
- ME ALEGRA QUE TU Y ASH EMPIEZEN A LLEVARSE BIEN – DEDIA BROCK A MISTY – ESO AYUDARA MUCHO.  
  
- CLARO QUE DEBO LLEVARME BIEN CON ASH – CONTESTO MISTY MIENTRAS ACARISIABA LA CABEZA DE ASH.  
  
- "HEY PIKACHU" – DIGO ASH – "LE DIGE QUE LA DEGARIA SORPENDIDA AHORA ME RESPETARA."  
  
- "ME ALEGRO HERMANITO" – CONTESTO PIKACHU – "SIGA COMIENDO"  
  
- DESPUES DE TODO DEBO LLEBARME BIEN CON MI POKEMON – DIGO MISTY – VERDAD MI PEQUEÑO PIKA ASH.  
  
- "COMO QUE PEQUEÑO" - ENOJADO ASH, PIKACHU LO AGARRO PARA RETENERLO – "SUELTAME PIKACHU LE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE..."  
  
- MIRA ASH – DIGO MISTY MIENTRAS SOSTENIA UNA POKEBOLA – SERA MEJOR QUE TE TRANQUILIZES.  
  
- Y YO QUE PENSE QUE SE LLEVARIAN BIEN. – DIGO TRISTE BROCK.  
  
BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO VOY A COMENSAR CON MAS FICS EN PROYECTO Y ACTUALIZAR LOS DEMAS ATTE ELIMAGINATIVO 


	7. capitulo 6 una equivocacion

Torneo estrella negra.  
  
Capitulo 7. Una equivocación.  
  
Después de ganar en el gimnasio verde nuestros amigos se dedican a viajar el siguiente gimnasio acuatic el cual parece estar muy lejos de ahí y al parecer no iban llegar muy pronto pues se habían vuelto a perder.  
  
- otra ves estamos perdidos – digo Misty – como puede ser posible Brock.  
  
- la verdad es que... - contestaba temerosamente Brock – estaba al revés el mapa pero pronto encontraremos el camino.  
  
- "esta vez no me culpen" – decía Ash – "yo no digo nada"  
  
- "opino lo mismo" – aprobó Pikachu lo dicho – "nosotros no dijimos por donde ir"  
  
- "me pregunto como estará Gary" – preguntaba Ash – "no se sentirá ir bien en una pokebola"  
  
Recordando que Gary estaba mal herido y no podía andar bien por lo cual el tenia que viajar en pokebola. Para Ash fue escalofriante ver como Gary fue absorbido en la pokebola como todos los pokemon que ellos fueron atrapando.  
  
- "no se preocupe por el" – digo Pikachu – "por ahora es un buen lugar para descansar, además debe entrenar si quiere ganar su cura"  
  
- "ya veo porque me pusiste a entrenar" – comento Ash – "si no me hubiera pasado lo mismo"  
  
- miren creo ver algo – digo Brock – al parecer damos con un centro pokemon.  
  
- que bueno – contesto Misty – al fin podremos descansar.  
  
Cuando llegaron ahí el lugar estaba lleno por un montón de gente al parecer había una convención de entrenadores. Misty y los demás se acercaron a una mesa donde estaban dos chicas una enfermera Jou y una chica de pelo morado vestida estilo safari.  
  
- hola soy Erika - digo la chica – veo que traen mas pikachus.  
  
- este si – contesto Misty –venimos a descansar un poco.  
  
- van a ciudad acuatic – pregunto Erika – es por eso que están entrando al retiro Pikachu.  
  
- este si vamos a la ciudad acuatic – respondió Misty sorprendida – y como es el retiro Pikachu.  
  
- muy fácil solo tienen que darle los pikachus a ella para prepararlos para su retiro – explicaba la enfermera Jou – mientras ustedes síganme para subirlos a los camiones en unos momentos estaremos listos.  
  
- como vez eso Brock – hablo Misty - parece que tenemos suerte.  
  
- lo mismo digo Misty – contesto Brock – que te parece Ash un buen retiro.  
  
- "pues si vamos en camiones será mas rápido" – digo Ash – "me parece bien"  
  
- parece que Ash esta de acuerdo – digo Brock – bueno chicos los esperaremos.  
  
- no tomara mucho tiempo verdad – digo Misty dando a Pikachu y Ash a Erika – son muy precipitados.  
  
- no se preocupe, cuando empiece esto ellos se sentirán muy libres – decía Erika – le advierto que es difícil que vuelvan.  
  
- no me preocupo ellos lo harán – contesto Misty mientras se iba con Brock y la enfermera Jou – horita nos vemos Pikachu y Ash  
  
Después de que Misty y Brock se fueron con la enfermera Jou, Erika dirigió a Ash y Pikachu hacia una puerta de una habitación de ahí. Cuando la abrió el lugar estaba lleno de pikachus suelto al parecer si iba en serio el retiro Pikachu, Erika se acerco a Ash.  
  
- lo siento amigo sin objetos extraños – digo ella mientras le quitaba su gorra – te vez mejor así.  
  
- "hey regrese mi gorra" – digo molesto Ash – "si no me la devuelve la electrocuto"  
  
- "tranquilo Ash" – lo sostuvo Pikachu – "luego te lo regresaran"  
  
- no se preocupe se la devolveré – le digo Erika – prepárense pronto nos iremos.  
  
Cuando ella los dejo solos Pikachu estuvo emocionado de estar con tantos de su especie, Ash se sentía un poco nervioso y se acerco mucho a Pikachu este trato de tranquilizarlo de pronto un chico con su Pikachu se acerco.  
  
- oye tu eres el Pikachu de Ash – digo el chico – soy Richy te acuerdas de mi  
  
- "Richy usted aquí" – digo sorprendido Ash – "que suerte de verlo"  
  
- vaya y usted quien es –Richy no lo reconoció – usted es el hermanito de Pikachu.  
  
- "vaya Pikachu no sabia que tenia un hermanito" – digo Sparky – "hola mi nombre es Sparky"  
  
- "hola mi nombre es Ash" – contestó Ash seriamente – "me recuerda"  
  
- "no pero tiene el nombre de su entrenador" – digo algo extrañado Sparky – "no se confunden"  
  
- "este Sparky el es Ash" – interrumpió Pikachu – "mi entrenador"  
  
- "es una broma" – contesto Sparky – "que es lo que pasa"  
  
Pikachu comenzó a explicarle como estaba la situación, mientras Ash oía lo que Richy hablaba con Erika que había llegado.  
  
- todo esta listo – digo Erika – solo hay que empezarlos a subirlo.  
  
- agradezco que me hayan permitido ayudar en este retiro – contesto Richy – espero lo mejor para ellos incluyendo mi Pikachu.  
  
- lo entrenadores no tardan en irse – decía Erika mientras empezó a mover a los pikachus en unas jaulas para transportarlos en el camión – querrán ver a la manada moverse hacia el bosque.  
  
- si es bonito dejar los pokemon en su medio natural – digo triste y feliz a la vez Richy – espero que Sparky regrese conmigo.  
  
- "¡que!" – en ese momento Ash comprendió la situación ellos los estaba liberando no prepararlos para un retiro espiritual o algo por el estilo. –"hey Richy soy Ash no puedes dejarme en el bosque"  
  
- ya pronto nos iremos – le digo Richy mientras bajo a su altura y le acaricio detrás del oído – usted y su hermano serán libres por un momento podrán regresar con Ash si quieren el es un buen chico.  
  
- "se siente bien" – Ash se descoloraba de placer por la acaricia cuando de pronto se sobresalto – "no puedo ser lanzado de esta forma Richy soy yo"  
  
- aquí vamos – Richy lo alzo y lo llevo a una jaula Ash comenzó a retorcerse – tranquilo se que no te gusta la jaula pero pronto estarás fuera y en tu medio.  
  
Cuando Ash estuvo en la jaula hubo como seis pikachus ahí el se sintió algo atemorizado y se orillo en la esquina pronto sintió alivio al ver a Pikachu entrar en la jaula, seguido de Sparky que comenzaba reírse.  
  
- veo que te digo un buen chiste Pikachu – digo Richy a Sparky – bien vamos al camión.  
  
Richy empujo la jaula hacía el camión donde estaban los demás y fue por mas para después irse con Erika adelante para ya irse al bosque. Ash seguía gritando pero como era de saber nadie lo podía entender.  
  
- "Richy por favor escúchenme" – gritaba Ash – "soy su amigo no puede hacerme esto"  
  
- "tranquilo Ash todo estará bien" – abrazándolo Pikachu consolaba a Ash – "estas conmigo"  
  
- "además es normal lo que hacen" – digo un Pikachu que estaba en la jaula parecía estar maltratado – "ellos nos botan porque ya no les servimos"  
  
- "pero no debe ser malo" – digo un Pikachu con varias marcas – seremos libres.  
  
- "yo extrañare a mi entrenadora" – digo una Pikachu – "ella era buena."  
  
- "bueno nosotros pensamos en regresar" – digo Sparky – "los nuestros fueron buenos"  
  
- "muy mal" – digo otra Pikachu ella se veía bonita tenia un relámpago verde en la frente – "me recuerdas Pika Hu"  
  
- "Rayo verde" – contesto Pikachu – "tu también estas aquí, hace mucho que no te veía"  
  
- "quien es ella" – pregunto Ash – "parece conocerse"  
  
- "este Ash" – respondió Pikachu – "ella es mi amiga intima, cuando era libre"  
  
- "¿Ash? Seguramente se lo pusieron los humanos" – ella se acerco a Ash – "no te preocupes si quieres te pondremos un nombre nuevo"  
  
- "no gracias" – contesto algo molesto Ash – "me agrada mi nombre"  
  
- "esta bien Pikash, Pues ese es un nombre bonito" – concluyo Rayo Verde – "bueno será mejor descansar muy pronto llegaremos"  
  
- "este yo soy....mmm" – Ash fue tapado de la boca por Pikachu – "Pikachu que haces"  
  
- "será mejor que no digas nada" – susurrándole en el oído – "de aquí en adelante usted es mi pequeño hermano y Punto"  
  
- "no sabemos como reaccionarían los demás" – participo Sparky – "usted es un simple Pikachu como nosotros y nada mas"  
  
- "esta bien" – digo vencido Ash viendo como el camión comenzó alegarse del centro pokemon y dirigirse al bosque – "que voy hacer"  
  
- "volveremos con Misty ya vera" – digo Pikachu mientras lo abrazaba – "ya vera"  
  
Mientras con Misty y Brock que habían entrado en plática con algunos entrenadores se habían dado cuenta de que lo pasaba. - ellos serán liberados en el bosque – grito Misty – no puede ser.  
  
- oye tranquila – digo un entrenador – además ellos estarán felices de ser libres.  
  
- Brock que vamos hacer – pregunto Misty – no podemos dejar a Ash solo en el bosque.  
  
- tranquila Misty – tranquilizándola, Brock miro la ventana – el camión se mueve muy rápido y se alegado mucho además ellos también ya partieron, ya no podremos detenerlos.  
  
- pero Brock – digo ella mientras veía que el camión se alegaba mucho – que pasara a Ash.  
  
- espero que Pikachu encuentre el lugar de regreso – digo Brock – solo esperemos que lo logren.  
  
Que pasara ahora podrán encontrarse nuevamente que pasara con Ash, que planes tendrán los demás pikachus ahora que son libres no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Hola escribo mas de este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado además voy a arreglar los capítulos anteriores de esta para que sea fácil su lectura. Espero oír más comentarios sobre este que al parecer a sido mi fan fics mas largo.  
  
Atte.  
  
El imaginativo. 


	8. capitulo 7 Manada Pikachu

Torneo estrella negra.

Capitulo 7. Manada Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum nunca antes hubiera tenido miedo con estar con mucho pokemon antes, pero esto era diferente el estaba con tanto pokemon porque ahora el es un pokemon por el momento no podía ayudarse de cualquier ayuda humana, Misty y Brock no estaban con el, Richy no lo entendía y Pikachu al parecer dice que lo ayudara pero la idea de estar en el bosque solo era para tener mas miedo.

- Pikachu que vamos a ser – murmuraba Ash a Pikachu – no puedo ser lanzado al bosque yo...

- no se preocupe – lo silenciaba Pikachu con su dedo – según he oído ellos van a cruzar el bosque a la playa de una ciudad llamada acuatic, estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos a Misty y a Brock.

- eso espero Pikachu – digo Ash cuando comenzó a bostezar – que pasa Pikachu.

- no lo se también me siento soñoliento – bostezo Pikachu – será mejor echar una siesta.

Luego todos ellos quedaron dormidos la razón del sueño es que delante de la camioneta Erika había soltado unas esporas de sueño con el fin de dormirlos, mientras Richy se preguntaba porque.

- porque hizo usted esto – Pregunto Richy preocupado - ¿Por qué durmió a los pikachus?

- para poderlos bajar sin peligrar algunos de ellos – contesto ella – algunos ya han sido domesticados mucho que suele ser difícil que tomen su retiro y se adapten a su medio voluntariamente por lo cual los dejamos dormidos en el bosque y nos vamos sin dejar rastro para no encontrar el camino de regreso.

- me parece bien – digo Richy al ver un lugar en especial – los dejaremos en la colina.

Una vez llegaron a la colina ellos se dispusieron a bajar a los picachos de sus jaulas y acomodarlos lentamente para que no se despertaran Richy observo a su Sparky y se despidió de el para después subir al camión donde ellos trataron de no dejar ninguna pista de cómo llegaron ahí.

Cuando todos los pikachus comenzaron a despertar vieron que ya estaban libres unos brincaron de alegría otros comenzaron a sentirse confundidos pero no podían volver pues no sabían por que camino tomaron al quedar dormidos, Ash comenzó a despertar a causa de los gritos Pikachu y Sparky lo estaban esperando que se despertara.

- he que paso – pregunto Ash mientras se despegaba un poco. – he donde esta el camión donde esta Richy el no puede.

- se fueron Ash – respondió Pikachu – pero no se preocupe encontraremos el camino a casa

- pero Pikachu – rezongo Ash – estamos en medio de la nada como encontraremos el camino.

- calme Ash – tranquilizo Pikachu a Ash – se como llegaremos lo que hay que hacer es seguir a la manada a ciudad acuatic una vez que lleguemos ahí encontraremos a Misty y Brock y todo será solucionado.

- Pikachu... - Ash estaba completamente enojado – yo no se como toma a la ligera esto no será fácil para mi.

- deje de ser pesimista – grito Sparky en el y pronto le jalo la oreja – mas le vale entender que usted es un pokemon ahora y si nosotros hemos podido usted lo hará.

Cuando Sparky lo soltó, Ash sobaba su oreja el sentía miedo porque ahora no sabia que hacer de ninguna manera el podría salir de esta solo por lo que tendría que confiar todo con Pikachu, y al parecer Sparky disfrutaría molestarlo pero cuando el se acerco.

- lo siento Ash – digo Sparky dejándolo mas confundido – pero usted debe ser fuerte en esto, se que usted no esta acostumbrado a la vida salvaje pero cuente también con mi ayuda.

- bueno quizás tengas razón – razono Ash – pero tengo algo de miedo.

- recuerde Ash que eso no es cierto – digo Pikachu mientras sonreía – usted a sido un chico valiente a su corta edad.

- en eso tiene razón – apoyo Sparky – esto tómelo como sus viajes pokemon no pasara nada.

Ash sabia que tenían razón después de todo a los diez años el dejo su hogar para aventurarse en busca de cosas nuevas. En ese momento relámpago azul apareció.

- hola chicos – digo ella mientras se acercaba a Pikachu – oye Pika hu, ahora que somos libres y juntos otra vez yo pensaba que si podríamos vernos en las noches a ver las estrella como en los viejos tiempos.

- si me parece bien – contesto Pikachu – este que es lo que esta pasando en la manada.

- al parecer se esta formando bien la manada ya tenemos un líder – respondió ella mientras ella se acercaba a Ash – tengo que llevar a Pikash con los de mas pikachus jóvenes, mientras oímos el acuerdo de la manada.

Ash al sentir que lo lleva la Pikachu el se puso nervioso Pikachu y Sparky le dijeron de lejos que la siguiera y que no se preocupara Ash tuvo mas remedio que seguir la corriente. Cuando Pikachu vio que se alego Ash el platico con Sparky.

-no se Sparky estoy preocupado por Ash – digo tristemente Pikachu – yo pude haber ayudado a Ash a regresar con Misty en aquel momento pero yo no se porque lo hice.

- lo hizo porque le quieren enseñar la vida pokemon como los otros humanos no la ven – respondió Sparky cuando puso su pata en su hombro – además espero que le agrade la vida pokemon pues es mas interesante que la vida humana, y no quiero decir que Richy me caí mal lastima que no se convirtió el en un pokemon también lo estimo mucho.

- quizás tengas razón, pero Ash debe volver a ser humano si el quiere – digo en tono triste Pikachu – a como extrañaba estar en una manada Pikachu, una vez estuve cerca e incluso Ash me dejo libre pero no quise abandonarlo.

- quizás sea que quería a Ash como su hermanito y no lo dejo por eso – digo sonriente Sparky – será el destino por lo cual pueden estar juntos ahora en una manada Pikachu.

- bueno solo espero que logre soportar el camino – digo Pikachu mientras se dirigía donde los pikachus grandes se reunían – me pregunto quien será el líder.

Mientras Ash seguía a la Pikachu el de pronto se pregunto como ella conocía a su Pikachu y como habrá sido la vida de su pokemon antes de ser su compañero, de pronto vio que se acercaban a un monto pequeño de pikachus jóvenes, algunos eran mas pequeños que Ash era había 4 pikachus hembras que al parecer los cuidaban.

- hola Pechan, te traigo otro mas – saludo Relámpago Azul – vaya son todos los que tenemos.

- así es Relámpago Azul, son todos los jovencitos que tenemos en la manada - después Pechan dirigió su vista en Ash – bien pequeño cual es tu nombre.

- mi nombre es Ash – respondió algo molesto Ash – y no llámeme pequeño.

- esta bien pequeñín – contesto Pechan frunciendo una ceja – pero no es nombre para un Pikachu Ash

- en realidad su nombre es Pikash – interrumpió Relámpago Azul mientras le pellizcaba un cachete a Ash algo que no le agrado. – es algo impulsivo el chico.

- no se preocupe se como tratar con eso – contesto ella mientras jalaba a Ash – bien vallamos con los demás.

- bueno tengo que ver como se formara la manada – ella fue a dirección al grupo grande cuando dio vuelta – has amigos buenos Pikash pues vas a convivir con ellos de ahora en adelante.

Ash le molesto los comentarios de esa Pikachu pero no sabia que hacer el fue dirigido por la otra Pikachu a donde estaban los demás después de dejarlo casi al centro le acaricio la cabeza y se dirigió otra vez a su lugar al parece los pikachus grandes los protegerían. El solo se sentó y soltó un suspiro no sabiendo que hacer mas que esperar de pronto oyó unas voces y chillidos el dio vuelta para ver dos pikachus molestando a otro este tenia una flor en uno de sus oídos. El se acerco a oír más de cerca.

- y si no sabes como vivir en el bosque eres presa fácil para cualquier depredador – decía en tono burlón uno de los pikachus molestones – por eso digo que de hoy no pasas.

- haya afuera hay horribles monstruos – digo el otro atormentándola mas – así que prepárate a ser devorado por otros.

- no sigan diciendo eso – digo llorando la pobre – déjenme en paz.

Pero los otros no desistieron y seguían llamándola "presa fácil", la pobre se tapaba las orejas para no oír y soltaba sus lagrimas. Eso molesto mucho a Ash y el corrió hacia ellos y se puso enfrente de esos dos.

- que no oyeron que la dejaran en paz – grito Ash mientras sus mejilla se cargaban de electricidad – por que no molestan en otra parte.

- este esta bien – algo atemorizado uno – vaya que carácter

- ni creas que te tenemos miedo mas pronto nos veremos – digo el otro mientras se iban – vamos.

Una vez que se retiraron Ash fue a ver que tenia la otra Pikachu ella al parecer al ver a Ash que la defendió se tranquilizo un poco y al parecer se veían de la misma edad que Ash tenia como Pikachu.

- creo que ya no te molestaran mas – decía Ash mientras ponía sus patas en su hombros – no te preocupes yo tampoco se nada de viajes salvajes con la manada pero se que podremos aprender

- gracias, mi nombre es Flor – digo ella cuando lo abrazo – puedo ser tu amiga

- este claro no hay problema – digo algo nervioso Ash – bueno que tal si nos sentamos a esperar que dicen los demás.

Después de que ella lo dejo de abrazar y se sentaron ella vio el alrededor mientras Ash soltó otro suspiro mientras dejaba de sonrojarse, mientras en la reunión grande el Pikachu que estaba al frente de ellos era el líder este parecía un poco mas grande que los otros y era mas formido que los demás tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla.

- mi nombre es Rudypik y es un honor ser su líder de manada – digo el al grupo el soltó una sonrisa – se que muchos de nosotros éramos de diferentes manadas pero ahora somos una nueva manda que seguirá el mismo propósito que nuestros antepasados, espero que todos logremos querernos en familia, por ahora este son los punto – acomodando un poco su voz y caminando – el primer punto será volver a ser independientes otra vez recuperar el instinto salvaje y sobré vivencia en la naturaleza que nos dio la vida, segundo punto ir hacer un recorrido a ciudad acuatic como lo habían quedado los humanos antes de dejarnos para aquellos que quieran regresar a su vida que se habían acostumbrado...

- eso no me parece bueno – interrumpió un Pikachu – ellos siempre abusan de nosotros y si creen que vamos a regresar ni en sueños.

- yo también lo apoyo – siguió otro Pikachu era el que tenia varias marcas – es mas ni siquiera hay que ir cerca de ciudad acuatic podrían volver a recapturarnos nuevamente.

- pero yo si quiero ir – se quejo un Pikachu – mi entrenador si era bueno y lo quiero mucho.

- tu ni te metas – contesto el Pikachu con marcas – acaso es mejor ser esclavo de un humano.

Pronto se comenzó hacer una discusión entre los pikachus que querían volver con sus entrenadores y los que no, Pikachu, Sparky y Relámpago Azul se hicieron a un lado. Rudypik se molesto por la discusión que lanzo un poderoso electroshock al grupo cuando eso se calmo.

- se que esto es difícil para ustedes – suspiro el – se que muchos han tenido malas experiencias con sus entrenadores y se que son pocos los que creen en ellos por lo cual no iremos a ciudad acuatic solo nos acercaremos un poco así los que quieren volver a con su entrenadores encuentren mas fácil el camino.

- bueno creo que estamos de acuerdo – proclamo un Pikachu – espero que con esta experiencia el voto de no volver con los entrenadores sea unánime.

- bien el siguiente punto es – digo el Rudypik – será ayudar a los jóvenes que están en pleno aprendizaje, los hermanos mayores traten de no confundirlos con sus ideas propias y van para los que quieran regresar con su entrenador que ellos escojan que quieren hacer.

Cuando cada uno supo que iba hacer Pikachu y Sparky se retiraban al lugar donde estaba Ash para encaminarse en el camino Pikachu.

- que te parece Pikachu esto complico las cosas no crees – digo Sparky – si la mayoría piensa no regresar que haremos.

- debo confesarte que estoy tentado en no regresar – respondió Pikachu – pero no puedo dejar Ash como pokemon por siempre.

- estas hablando de Pikash – de pronto Relámpago Azul estaba enfrente de ellos – ¿que es eso de ser pokemon por siempre?

- este quise decir un pokemon salvaje – trato de corregirse Pikachu – bueno es que el se había acostumbrado ser pokemon casero.

- ha ya veo – soltando ella una sonrisita – pero no hay problema cuando el se acostumbre ha esto ni siquiera se molestara de acordarse de ser un pokemon casero además usted lo quiere mucho, el será feliz con nosotros su nueva manada.

- bien creo que iré con los demás – digo Pikachu tratando de cambiar de tema – estoy seguro que mi hermanito esta esperándome.

Sin saberlo Ash estaba en platica con otros pikachus jóvenes incluso con los que se peleo estuvieron hablando pues no se estaba aburriendo y decidieron conocerse aunque a la hora de los chistes un Pikachu llamado Chistochu que Ash no le agrado pero a los demás si, eran chistes que ridiculizaban a los humanos. Cuando llegaron Pikachu y los demás Ash el noto y el corrió hacía ellos los demás se acercaron a sus demás hermanos mayores.

- bien Ash es hora de irnos – siguió Pikachu – la caminata va ser muy larga.

- solo espero que lleguemos pronto – contesto Ash – no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en el bosque.

- pero porque no es tan lindo – digo Relámpago Azul – cuando usted se acostumbre usted ni querrá dejarlo. – Luego volteo a mirar a Pikachu – y usted Pika hu dejé de llamar a su hermano por el nombre que les dio su humano llámelo Pikash.

Ash estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando Sparky le tapa su boca para no quejarse cuando ellos oyeron venir un Pikachu con una cicatriz en el ojo y Flor quienes se juntaron con ellos.

- hola mi nombre es Chupik – saludo el – y he venido agradecer a su hermanito por proteger a mi hermanita.

- este no fue nada – digo Ash algo apenado – solo hice lo que pensé era correcto.

- veo que te maltrataron mucho amigo – digo Sparky no dejando mirar su cicatriz – te pego muy fuerte.

- no esta herida la tengo de un accidente que sufrí – respondió el – mi entrenador me salvo de accidente si no yo hubiera muerto.

- veo que usted tubo un entrenador bueno – digo Pikachu – el mío también, mi nombre es Pika hu y este es mi hermanito Pikash

- hola Pikash – saludo Flor – espero que nos veamos muy seguido.

- seguro se van a ver mucho – digo Relámpago mientras les dedicaba una sonrisita – vamos es hora de movernos lejos de aquí podemos ser cazados por un entrenador.

Después de que todos los Pikachu tenían sus posiciones en fila marcharon hacia el bosque en busca de protección con depredadores y entrenadores. Ash estuvo algo cansado cuando de andar en piedras y ramas descalzo los pikachus no usaba ningún zapato y lo peor es que no se veía un descanso, Pikachu se acerco a el.

- se que esto no es como los viajes que hacíamos – digo el mientras le seco el sudor – pero usted pronto se acostumbrara.

- solo quiero saber cuando descansaremos – digo agotado Ash – siento que ya no puedo.

- sea fuerte pronto descansaremos – digo Pikachu - esta pronto anocheciendo estoy seguro que descansaremos.

- esta bien seguiré – respondió Ash sacando fuerzas – que duro ser un pokemon.

Cuando iba cayendo el atardecer Rudypik decidió que era necesario para mando a los pikachus juntar unas moras y leña para poder acampar, cuando llegaron los recolectores encendieron con sus chispas un fuego para calentarse, y repartieron las moras.

- vaya ya tenia hambre – digo Ash al ver las moras – buen provecho

- este Ash puedo ver sus patas – Pikachu agarro una pata de Ash – mmm tiene varias marcas debería lavarse las manos primero, lo puede llevar Sparky

- claro no hay problema – respondió este – me asegurare que se lave bien esas heridas.

Cuando llegaron al rió. Ash se dio cuenta que otros pikachus jóvenes estaban también ahí y estaba unos pocos de los grandes.

- los pikachus jóvenes o caseros son por lo general presentan heridas en sus patas por camina mucho – explico Sparky – pero con este viaje lograran acostumbrar sus patas para viajes largos.

Cuando Ash empezó a lavar sus patas noto que tenia varias marcas abiertas y por lo cual debía de lavarlas bien para evitar infección, Sparky comenzó a mascar una hierva que le dio un Pikachu por ahí, después el acostó Ash y comenzó lavar sus patas traseras que también tenían marcas abiertas y después de lavarlas el comenzó lamerlas con la hierva masticada.

- hay eso arde – grito Ash y otros pikachus jóvenes al ser puesto la hierva masticada – quitármelo Sparky.

- no porque se le puede infectar – respondió este – sea valiente no tardo en terminar.

Después de que Ash era curado se dirigieron otra vez donde estaba Pikachu, Sparky le había curado y embromando que seria mejor que se quedara como Pikachu, de pronto vieron que Pikachu estaba con Relámpago Azul.

- bueno tengo ver a mis amigas – digo ella mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla de Pikachu – nos vemos en un momento.

- esta bien – se despidió de ella después dirigió su vista en Ash – no te dio problema

- no el se porto muy valiente en su curación – sentándose junto a el – ahora si tengo hambre espero que no haya comido mi parte.

- no se preocupe no lo hice – contesto Pikachu – ven Pikash esta también su parte.

- este Pikachu yo quisiera saber – preguntaba Ash – ella es su novia.

- si Pikash si es mi novia – respondió Pikachu – ella iba ser mi pareja antes de ser capturado, pero bueno mejor coma.

Después que Pikachu le pidió que comiera el acepto pues tenia mucha hambre, pero todavía estaba preocupado por la contestación de Pikachu. Después de terminar los Pikachus comenzaron a juntarse para dormir, Pikachu mando a Ash dormirse temprano.

- pero Pikachu donde va usted – cuestiono Ash – usted debe saber...

- mira Pikash aquí me tiene que decir por mi nombre Pika hu – contesto molesto Pikachu – y aquí soy su hermano mayor por lo cual no cuestione mis cosa, si no, no regresaremos a ciudad acuatic.

- esta bien Pikac... Pika hu – respondió temeroso Ash – no volveré a molestarlo.

- ah, se que usted no le parece el cambio pero – abrasando a Ash – no deje de tenerme confianza que lo ayudare siempre, y siento por decirle esto, pero debe dormir bien mañana será un día pesadito sigue descansando bien.

Ash le sonrió y se acomodo cerca de Sparky para provocarse calor entre ellos. Después Pikachu se dirigió al bosque cerca de un acantilado Relámpago Azul lo estaba esperando.

- por poco pienso que no venia – digo ella cuando lo vio venir – su hermanito esta bien.

- si el esta bien – contesto Pikachu cuando miro al cielo – ase tanto tiempo que no veía las estrella.

- si estar en una pokebola nos priva de mucho – respondió ella mientras se acercaba a Pikachu – me alegro que volvamos estar juntos lo extrañe mucho.

- Relámpago azul puedo preguntarle algo – digo Pikachu – como fue su vida después de la captura.

- fue cosa fácil pero difícil – explicaba ella – mi entrenadora era buena pero siempre quería entrar en torneos y ganarlos todos aunque ella no hacia nada en el combate.

- si son tan molestos a veces esos humanos – apoyo Pikachu mientras le abrazaba – pero a veces son buena compañía no cree.

- pero usted quiere regresar – interrumpió Relámpago Azul – porque quiere regresar debe pensar en su hermanito en mi.

- lo se pero... - digo preocupado Pikachu, después de soltar un suspiro – puedo contarte un secreto.

Que le dirá Pikachu a Relámpago azul acaso el le dirá que Ash es humano y como lo tomara ella acaso ella dirá a los demás o querrá persuadirlo a Pikachu que no lo ayude a volver a ser humano, regresara Ash con Misty y Brock, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo cualquier sugerencia será gratamente aceptada gracias por seguir dejando reviews espero encontrar mas inspiración para seguir con ella gracias.

Atte. Él imaginativo.


	9. capitulo 8 La verdad descubierta

Torneo estrella negra.

Capitulo 8. La verdad descubierta.

Estaba amaneciendo en el bosque, el roció de la mañana asía sentir el lugar fresco, la manada Pikachu logro pasar buena noche, siendo ellos libres, sin estar dentro de pokebolas o despertados por sus entrenadoras, Ash comenzaba a despertar al oír los sonidos del bosque, frente a el estaba Pikachu y Sparky, ellos seguían dormidos.

- buenos días Pikash – se oyó una voz atrás de el, volteo para encontrarse a Relámpago Azul – espero que haya dormido bien.

- este buen día Relámpago Azul – respondió Ash – dormiste bien.

- no muy bien gracias a ti – contesto muy fría a Ash – vamos acompáñame.

- este voy a despertar a Pikachu – digo algo atemorizado Ash – el puede venir con nosotros.

- el vendrá cuando el quiera, no cuando usted lo ordene el es ya libre – volteando su mirada en el hombro y viendo que Ash no se movía agarro con sus dientes una oreja de el – le dije que viniera.

Cuando lo arrastro fuerte Ash no supo que pensar el solo podía sentir que los colmillos de Relámpago Azul se insertaban en la piel de su oreja. Cuando al fin llegaron al río ella procuro que no había otro Pikachu cerca del lugar. Ella soltó a Ash.

- ni piense en correr – ella grito en el, después lo miro fijamente – ya se toda la verdad.

- eso quiere decir que tu sabes que yo... - nervioso se puso Ash – pero como...

- pues veras fue así... - le contaba a Ash – fue en la noche cuando estaba con Pika Hu.

Flash

Estaban la escena donde Pikachu estaba hablando con Relámpago Azul.

- este Relámpago Azul – digo Pikachu – puedo decirte un secreto.

- si Pika Hu puedes confiar en mi – contesto ella preocupada – espero que no hayas encontrado otra persona.

- no es eso solo – soltando un suspiro la miro de frente – es sobre Ash, mejor te lo cuento desde el principio.

Entonces Pikachu comenzó a relatarle todo sobre Ash, que en realidad era su entrenador y por entrar al torneo estrella negra fue transformado un pokemon al ganar una de sus medallas, y que ahora buscan la cura ganando ese torneo.

- y es por eso que tengo que regresar a ciudad acuatic – termino su explicación – espero que entiendas.

De pronto Pikachu vio que ella no le contestaba y ni siquiera le dirigía la vista, ella vio hacia el cielo soltando unas lágrimas.

- que entienda que Pika Hu – digo ella – que usted tiene que abandonarme por su entrenador.

- lo se que no es fácil pero entienda yo no lo puedo dejar... - de ponto Pikachu fue cacheteado por ella – Relámpago Azul

- Pika Hu... - ella de pronto lo abrazo fuerte – yo lo amo no me deje por favor.

- yo también no te quiero dejar – abrazándola también – pero Ash...

- déjelo así el es un entrenador – contesto ella – el se merece eso, ellos son malos, siempre abusan y...

- el nunca a sido así te lo puedo asegurar – respondió algo molesto Pikachu – lo se en su forma de ser.

- bien si lo quiere – decía ella mientras caminaba – enséñele ser un Pikachu normal y no lo lleve a ciudad acuatic.

- pero Relámpago Azul – contesto Pikachu – necesitamos volver para...

- sabes lo que pasaría si se enteraran los demás pikachus de Ash – ella vio nuevamente al cielo – los pokemon siempre han tenido miedo al humano que crees que le harán.

- no lo se – entonces miro a ella – usted no haría eso.

- no Pika Hu – bajo su mirada a los ojos – pero quiero que piense en nosotros.

Ella se fue del lugar, dejando a Pikachu solo y pensativo.

Fin del Flash

- bien Ash tienes que decir algo a tu defensa – ella miro a Ash con firmeza – Pika Hu y yo fuimos separados por culpa de entrenadores pokemon. – soltando unas lagrimas – yo y el nos queremos. No quiero hacerle daño pero yo no quiero que Pikachu me deje. – Soltándose a llorar – no es justo, yo lo amo.

De pronto alzo la vista a Ash, ella fue sorprendida el también estaba llorando fuertemente el corrió asía ella y la abrazo.

- lo siento mucho – gritaba Ash – no fue mi intención separarlos.

El ver a llorar a Ash. Relámpago Azul supo que Pikachu tenia razón en su entrenador era noble y lo podía sentir. Ella pronto vio que su oído izquierdo sangraba, al parecer se le había pasado la mano, ella decidió curarle. Mientras tanto Pikachu al despertar y ver que no estaba Ash, el rápido despertó a Sparky para ir a buscarlo, en el camino Pikachu le contó lo sucedido anoche con Relámpago Azul.

- así que le contó a ella la verdad también – digo Sparky mientras corría – eso debió lastimarla.

- si mucho, temo por Ash – corría Pikachu así el rió – espero que ella no le haya hecho...

- hay eso duele mucho – se oyó una voces en el arbusto – si pero es necesario ponerle esto.

- Ash, Relámpago Azul – digo el corriendo hacia haya – por favor no le hagas nada...

De pronto el vio que ella en realidad le estaba curando la oreja a Ash, el se acerco asía ellos y Sparky también.

- lo siento Pikachu – digo ella triste – no quise...

- no fue su intención – interrumpió Ash – ella solo lo ama Pika Hu.

- bien... - suspiro Pikachu mientras los miraba – me alegro que se hayan entendido pero ahora que pasara.

- buena pregunta – digo Sparky mirando la situación – que va a pasar.

- no se preocupen – respondió Relámpago Azul – no diré nada.

- y supongo que yo tampoco debo decir nada – de pronto una voz se oyó arriba del árbol, en una rama se sentaba Rudypik – bien que haremos, déjenme pensar.

Los cuatro estaban completamente sorprendidos pues no se habían dado cuenta cuanto tiempo el estaba allí, lo peor que pudo pasa el líder de la manada se enterara de esto, el bajo del árbol con agilidad y se dirigió a ellos, el dirigió su vista a Ash.

- no te preocupes – digo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – te gustara convivir con la manada. – Después se alego de ellos y los miro otra vez – laven se la cara y patas pronto desayunaremos y seguiremos con el recorrido.

Cuando el se fue, Pikachu prosiguió ir a lavarse la cara y patas, los demás lo siguieron pronto los pikachus comenzaron a despertar e ir al rió. Ash todavía no sabia que iba pasar, si le harían un juicio de pikachus, lo botarían o que.

- tranquilízate Pikash – decía Relámpago Azul – el ni siquiera les ha dicho los demás.

- será mejor que no sigan hablando o sospecharan – digo Sparky – terminemos de limpiarnos e ir al desayuno.

- si tienes razón vamos – Pikachu termino de dar su ultimo remojon – bien es ora de desayunar, este Ash deje ver su oído.

Después de que Pikachu checo el oído de Ash este había ya cicatrizado, se dirigieron al campo donde los pikachus estaban reunidos, había un montón de manzanas en el centro el líder y otros pikachus bajaron en la mañana de los árboles, la razón por la cual el se encontraba arriba en el árbol cuando paso el descubrimiento de Ash.

- bien coman lo suficiente – digo el – la marcha será muy larga.

Como si nada ellos comenzaron a comer, Ash nunca imagino como era la vida en una manada Pikachu se sentía tan bien, Pikachu lo cuidaba muy de cerca con un poco de temor de lo que podría pasarle. Después del desayuno nuevamente inicio la caminata.

En el camino Ash se sentía lo suficiente fuerte para seguir mas largo, Pikachu olía los alrededores era su sueño hecho realidad regresar a la naturaleza fue algo único y soñado. Claro que estar con Ash de esta forma fue algo extra, el miraba que Ash también disfrutaba del lugar Sparky y Relámpago Azul seguían con ellos muy de cerca.

- vaya no imagine lo hermoso que están los bosque de esta forma – decía Ash – vaya es muy diferente su forma de viajar.

- y lo mejor que no se tiene que preocupar por ser perdido – contesto Pikachu – tenemos buen sentido de orientación.

- y cuando llegaremos a ciudad Acuatic – pregunto Ash – esperemos que Misty y Brock nos espere.

- usted no preocuparse – interrumpió Sparky – si no están ellos estará Richy y de ahí estaremos en casa.

- sino lo a olvidado – miro fijamente Ash a Sparky – el no sabe que soy Ash y que me tratara como un simple Pikachu.

- en primer lugar chiquillo – molesto por el comentario de Ash – Richy no me trata como un simple Pikachu y estaría bien que fuese tratado así para que aprenda.

- Ash el tiene razón, disculpase – ordeno Pikachu, Ash estuvo a punto de protestar pero – si no lo hace le voy a dar una tunda como la otra vez.

- esta bien – Ash tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y dirigirse a Sparky – lo siento mucho Sparky, no quise ofenderlo.

- bien te perdono – respondió Sparky mientras lo abrazo – vamos todo solo fue un error de comunicación.

Mientras Sparky le embromaba a Ash, un Pikachu se acerco Relámpago Azul y Pikachu estos de pronto temieron lo peor. El Pikachu les digo que se presentaran con el líder solamente los dos, Pikachu volteo a ver a Ash y Sparky e hizo señas de que lo esperaran después siguió al Pikachu junto a Relámpago Azul.

- este es mi fin – digo Ash mientras veía que se alejan – estaré en que me peguen o me lancen fuera de la manada.

- no se desanime no le haremos nada – le digo Sparky mientras pensaba – "a menos que ya no lo dejen regresar con los humanos"

Mientras Pikachu y Relámpago Azul llegaron donde el líder estaba en frente con otros dos pikachus estos al ver que llegaron se retiraron junto con el que los había llevado.

- pedí cambio de exploración – digo Rudypik – vamos debemos estar adelante para guiar a la manada ante cualquier peligro que haya en el camino.

Cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficiente lejos para que lo demás los vieran y no oyeran la conversación, comenzó la plática.

- así que el es un humano – decía Rudypik – vaya ver para creer y que vamos hacer.

- por favor no lo lastime – suplico Pikachu por Ash – solo queremos llegar a ciudad Acuatic y de ahí continuar nuestro camino.

- lo quieres verdad – pregunto Rudypik, Pikachu digo si con la cabeza – veo tiene mucho en común y vi todo lo que sucedió, puede quedarse, inclusive puede permanecer en la manada siempre, si el quiere.

- gracias Rudypik – agradeció Pikachu – pero debemos estar en ciudad acuatic nos esperan sus amigos.

- bueno el camino para ciudad acuatic lo he descifrado – explicaba el mientras miraba el horizonte – estaremos a cuatro salidas de sol allá.

- suficiente tiempo para que el reflexioné – interrumpió Relámpago Azul, Pikachu la vio – bueno el líder digo que los jóvenes decidirían por ellos mismos.

- bueno, pero será lo que el decida – contesto Pikachu – gracias por no decir nada a los demás líder.

- pero a cambio de eso – respondió este – debe participar a la ceremonia lunar que hacemos a los jóvenes y adultos recuerde que no puedo hacer excepción.

- no se preocupe lo prepararemos – contesto Relámpago Azul – el aceptara con gusto.

- bien sigamos caminando – digo el líder cuando mas se adelanto – es muy bonito el bosque no creen.

- si lo es – respondió relámpago miro entonces a Pikachu – pasa algo Pikachu

- no, solo que pensé que pasaría si Ash le gustara esto – el miro al horizonte – quizás estemos juntos al fin.

- Pikachu tengo algo que decirte – digo ella mientras se acerco – no importa el camino que tomes yo te acompañare si es con los humanos o la manada yo no me separare.

- gracias mi Relámpago Azul – abrazándola, Pikachu le dio un beso – yo también no me separare de usted.

Después cada uno siguió en el camino, para mas tarde cambiar su turno y dirigirse donde estaba Ash y Sparky para tranquilizar la situación. Pues ellos pensaban lo peor para Ash y también ellos debían explicarle a Ash sobre la ceremonia Pikachu. seguir con la jornada.

Bien que les pareció espero pronto tener mas capítulos de esta historia y agradezco mucho los cometarios de los que han leído el fics mi primer y gran fics que escribo, si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia seré alegre recibirlas gracias.

Atte.

Elimaginativo.


	10. capitulo 9 Camino a Ciudad Acuatic

Torneo estrella negra.

Capitulo 9. Camino a ciudad acuatic.

Estamos nuevamente en el bosque donde la manada Pikachu se dispone a marchar por el bosque y pasa cerca de ciudad acuatic, la idea es pasar a dejar a los pikachus que quieren volver con sus entrenadores. Pikachu y Ash han sido descubiertos por el líder de la manada pero este al igual que Relámpago Azul y Sparky, guardaría el secreto claro que a cambio de algo.

- quieren que yo haga que... - gritaba un sorprendido Ash – pero porque.

- tienes que estar en esa ceremonia Pikash – trataba Pikachu de explicarle – todo joven Pikachu debe llevar la marca de la manada, al igual que yo debo actualizar mi marca de manada.

- y como es esas marcas – pregunto Ash – yo nunca te e visto con una marca.

- bien se las enseñamos chicos – digo Relámpago Azul – son así Pikash

Pikachu, Relámpago Azul y Sparky les mostraron el muslo de su pierna derecha, Pikachu y Relámpago Azul tenían una media luna, Sparky por su parte tenía unas olas. Ash nunca pensó que los pokemon tenían marcas de manada.

- bueno esta bien tienen marcas – sarcásticamente digo Ash – pero porque yo. No es que una vez no tenia pensado en ponerme antes un tatuaje pero...

- pero que – digo Sparky mientras se acercaba – vamos Ash no dolerá.

- además debes tomar ciertas clases – explicaba Pikachu – en la ceremonia Pikachu los jóvenes deben realizar cierto canto y baile.

- vaya y pensar que solo me preocuparía ser un pokemon de manada – después de un suspiro les dedico una sonrisa – bien pues lo haré cuando comenzamos.

- después de la comida – contesto alegre Pikachu – pero primero hay que recolectarla.

Nuevamente la manada Pikachu tuvo que hacer sus movimientos para conseguir alimento, Pikachu y Sparky les toco ayudar a los otros a subir por los árboles para bajar sus frutos, Ash y Relámpago Azul les toco abajo para juntar la comida que caía, y es así como siguió todo el proyecto Pikachu. Mientras Ash juntaba la fruta, Flor se acerco a el.

- hola Pikash – le saludaba ella – como vez toda la manada

- pues me parece muy interesante – contesto Ash – y tu como te ha ido horita.

- pues muy bien – respondió Flor – mi hermano y yo ya nos estamos acostumbrado a la manda, sabe estoy emocionada por la ceremonia de manada, pero es una lastima porque voy a volver de nuevo a ciudad acuatic.

- y eso porque – se pregunto extrañado Ash – no gusta ser libre.

- no es eso – digo ella – solo que extraño a Alicia, ella era buena con nosotros, además de que debemos defender el titulo de campeón del torneo estrella negra.

- ¿glas torneo... estrella? - Casi aguándose Ash quedo sorprendido – usted y su hermano son pokemon de un líder del torneo estrella.

- algo por el estilo – digo ella acercándose a el – sabes si usted quiere regresar a ciudad acuatic, que tal si une a nosotros, podríamos estar juntos.

- bueno para serte sincero – digo Ash – mi entrenador, mi hermano grande y yo tenemos la intención de obtener nosotros el titulo.

Ash se sintió u poco orgulloso de lo que digo ya que no era su intención de mencionar a Misty como su entrenadora, haría saber a Flor cual era sus intenciones del torneo estrella negra, claro sin mencionar encontrar una cura. Pero al ver que flor se ríe lo deja algo desconcertado.

- de que se ríe – pregunto algo molesto Ash – no cree que podamos ganarles.

- para serte sincera, no – respondió todavía riendo – pero debo decirle algo que usted quizás ignore.

- que ignore – preocupado Ash mientras pensaba – "acaso ella ya sabe quien soy realmente"

- si su entrenador pierde – decía ella – usted y su hermano pertenecerán a Alicia, al parecer si vamos a estar juntos después de todo.

- que, eso podría pasar si perdemos – digo preocupado Ash – eso significa.

- esfuerces para llegar con Alicia – ella lo beso en la mejilla – lo esperare.

Ella se fue para seguir juntando fruta, Ash se quedo todo perplejo además de recibir un beso de ella también lo que pasaría si no ganara el torneo estrella negra no solo tendría que vivir por siempre como pokemon si no caería en manos de uno de los líderes del torneo estrella negra el suspiro.

- "bien así que no debo perder" – pensó Ash – "pues no perderé"

Nuevamente se puso a juntar fruta pero ya en mente la idea de no perder para nada esa batalla pokemon en la final.

Por otro lado Pikachu, Pikachu y Sparky seguían cortando frutos del árbol. Ellos al ver que no había ningún otro Pikachu cerca de ellos empezaron hablar de la situación por la que pasaban.

- vaya Pika Hu, ya me había asustado la situación con el líder – suspiraba el – pensé que lo castigaría no dejándolo regresar a casa con los humanos.

- yo también me preocupo eso, pero el fue bueno con nosotros de guardar el secreto a los demás – conversaba Pikachu en alivio – pero pidió en condición que Ash siga con el ejemplo Pikachu.

- vaya ese chico es afortunado – sonreía Sparky – será parte de la manada Pikachu.

- sabe desde un principio sospeche que lo que sucedió fue por un deseo – digo Pikachu – en aquella noche que paso esto a Ash, yo desee que el fuera mas cercano a mi.

- y como esta eso – pregunto Sparky – ustedes son ambos machos,

- ja no es lo que usted piensa, déjeme explicarle – comenzó Pikachu relatar su versión de la situación – como sabrás somos pokemon de alguien verdad. (Sparky asintió con la cabeza) bien he visto y oído como algunos entrenadores pierde poco a poco el respeto por los pokemon últimamente, a veces porque no rendimos o por que el es un campeón, claro que gracias a nosotros, grrr el solo pensar que no se conforman con nada.

- pero Pikachu – decía Sparky – algunos entrenadores son buenos, esta Richy, Misty, Brock y otros mas.

- lo se Sparky – contesto Pikachu – pero que me dice de el equipo rocket, sujetos como Gary, hay muchos de ellos.

- lo se, también he visto esto, pero... - pregunto Sparky – que tiene que ver esto con Ash.

- me alegro que lo hayas preguntado – respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa y miro al cielo – al principio no me agradaba Ash, pero cuando llegué a conocerlo, trate siempre de ayudarlo en sus sueños pero a veces cuesta trabajo de que no confunda las cosas y nos vea como simples instrumentos, pero ahora todo cambio ahora.

- se refiere que Ash es ahora un pokemon como usted – digo Sparky – y en que cosa cambio.

- no confunda con algo malo – Pikachu lo miro de frente – lo único que quiero para el es que sepa que nosotros somos mas que simples amigos somos parte de una gran familia.

- ya veo – sonrió Sparky – me alegro que hayan terminado sea hermanos.

- lo se pero – Pikachu cambio su expresión por una triste – el tiene que volver a ser un humano, que contrariedad no.

- vamos Pikachu – Sparky asisto su pata en el hombro de Pikachu – el no lo va olvidar tan fácilmente.

- tienes razón – de pronto vio que se acercaban otros pikachus – vamos Sparky es hora de trabajar.

Una vez que se termino el trabajo de recolectar cada Pikachu disfruto un buen banquete, Pikachu y Ash comían de una manera que podían decir que si eran hermanos, Sparky y Relámpago Azul solo reían de solo verlos.

- tranquilos sino se van a atragantar – reía ella -

- esta bien necesitaremos mucha energía – Sparky continuo comiendo.-

- les voy a ser sinceros – digo un sonriente Ash – esta experiencia no la olvidare nunca.

- disfrutemos el momento al máximo que les parece – todos asintieron con la cabeza, Pikachu se levanto y sonrió - vayamos hacerlo.

Nuevamente se reanudo la caminata Pikachu en el cual tenía que seguir en busca de un buen lugar para detenerse, esto era muy largo y cansado en el camino lleno de piedritas y palitos astillados. Ash supo que en esos mismos momentos extrañaba unos buenos tenis para poder caminar por estos caminos, pero Pikachu le dice que esto ayudara tener mas fuertes las piernas y las plantas de las patas, en combate hay que tener siempre unas buenas piernas para resistir lo que pueda venir en el combate. Cuando casi fue atardeciendo el Pikachu líder decidió parar, para pasar la noche cerca de los árboles y arbustos para protección de depredadores.

- bien como ya saben nuestra costumbre – exclamó Rudypik - los pikachus jóvenes del grupo deben prepararse para la ceremonia Pikachu manada, los esperara las pikachus que están de mi lado izquierdo (señalando a cuatro pikachus hembras) para organizarlos en los detalles finales de sus clases.

- bien al fin llego el momento – digo murmurando Ash – como le voy a hacer para no quedar mal.

- solo sigua las instrucciones de los profesores y todo saldrá bien – lo tranquilizó Pikachu – vaya que lo están esperando.

Ash fue donde los Pikachus jóvenes se estaban reuniendo, el vio que estaba Flor junto ellos, las cuatro pikachus empezaron a separarlos en dos grupos varón y hembra. Ash estuvo un poco molesto por estar de nuevo junto a Pikachu que le gustaba decir chistes malos que ridiculizan a los humanos.

- saben cuanto equivale la inteligencia de un solo pokemon – decía este – todo el reino humano. (Todos reían menos Ash)

- ese fue un buen chiste Chistochu – digo un Pikachu que trataba de calmarse – si cuentas otro chiste mas nos mataras de risa.

- no creo que a todos, Vikingo – contesto Chistochu que se acerco a Ash – te pasa algo Pikash.

-este... no nada – respondió Ash tratando de disimular – solo pensaba solo.

- Ya se porque – digo otro Pikachu de ahí – usted se preguntara cual será su pareja Pikachu verdad.

- ¿que pareja? – Pregunto sorprendido Ash – de que me esta hablando

- eso pasa cuando estas muy en contacto con un humano te pasa un poco de su torpeza – respondió Chistochu, mientras se acerca a Ash – mire Pikash el asunto es así, según en la ceremonia debemos tener una pareja para el baile Pikachu y el canto.

- uff vaya yo pensé otra cosa – suspiro Ash – bueno eso es fácil creo yo

Todos se echaron a reír de lo dicho, pero pronto calmaron la profesora Pikachu comenzó su clase con ellos y la colocación de parejas. Mientras tanto Pikachu y los demás platicaban con otros pikachus en especial con Chupik el cual contaba la razón de porque regresara con su amo.

- entonces eres un pokemon de uno de los lideres de gimnasio de ciudad estrella negra – preguntaba Pikachu interesado por la información – y que haces aquí entonces tu dueño te libero.

- no, solo me dio un descanso y para que yo me recuperara – respondió chupik – sabes soy uno de sus cinco mejores pokemon por lo cual me dio a mi y mi pequeña hermana un relajamiento descanso.

- vaya y que lugar ocupas tu – pregunto también Sparky – supongo que hay otros mas fuertes que tu.

- el tercer lugar – respondió Chupik con orgullo - porque tantas preguntas.

- pues veras mi buen amigo – contesto Sparky – Pika Hu y su hermano están concursando en el torneo y estoy seguro que cuando ellos lleguen a tu gimnasio ganaran el torneo estrella negra.

Sparky exclamo con mucho verlo lo ultimo, Pikachu se sintió algo avergonzado pero miro a Chupik que estaba solo sonriendo el miro a Pikachu y le digo.

- pues espero que lo logren – decía el – pero si no se preocupen mi entrenadora es buena y los querrá mucho.

- sabemos que si perdemos seremos de tu amastreadora – contesto brusco Pikachu – pero no perderemos.

- vamos no fue por ofenderte – respondió este – lo siento no quise ofender a ti ni a tu hermano.

- tienes razón disculpa por la forma que te conteste – digo Pikachu alzando la pata en señal de amistad – pero si perdemos que acostumbra a ser a los pokemon vencidos.

- bueno mi algunas veces para evitarles un dolor de separarse de su entrenador o de olvidar el maltrato que le hizo, has de saber que hay malos entrenadores a veces – digo el mientras apretaba la pata de Pikachu en señal de amistad – les damos hongos del olvido.

- ¿hongos del Olvido? – Pregunto algo extrañado Pikachu - ¿Qué es eso?

- bien veras según yo se... - explicaba Chupik – estos hongos especiales con una cierta elixir que sirven para borrar la memoria de quien fuiste en el pasado, lo único que no olvidas es tu nombre Pikachu y instintos.

- eso quiere decir que el no recordaría ni quien fue su pareja también – hablo Relámpago Azul que oyó la conversación – entonces Pika Hu no debes ir

- calmen eso tampoco se olvida – digo algo apenado Chupik, todos suspiraron de alivio en especial una cierta pareja – lo raro fue una vez de un cierto Bulbasor que decía que había sido humano, -todos se congelaron en ese comentario – no se que tubo ese pokemon, pero regreso a la normalidad, con los hongos quitaron fácilmente este mal que le hizo su entrenador. Bueno es hora de juntar leña para la fogata.

Todos los pikachus regresaron a sus deberes, Pikachu, Sparky y Relámpago recogían las últimas frutas para la cena, mientras platicaron por la situación que iban a pasar.

- bien al parecer si pierden ese combate ustedes ni recordaran porque querían ganar el torneo – decía Relámpago Azul – y Ash ni siquiera recordara que fue un humano.

- es por eso que no debo perder – contesto Pikachu – no puedo dejar que eso pase.

- se que usted podrá – Relámpago Azul le dio un beso – yo lo apoyare sin importar lo que suceda.

Después de esto regresaron al campamento Pikachu, los demás habían preparado la repartición de alimento y encendido de la fogata los pokemon nocturnos pronto salían a ver al grupo grande de Pikachus en su caravana. Pikachu observo que venia Ash de sus clases para la ceremonia Pikachu, el iba acompañado de Flor ella parecía feliz, mientras Ash se veía con doble sombra roja.

- este Pikash que sucedió – pregunto Pikachu – algo bueno estuvo en tus clases.

- si claro, este... - tartamudeando Ash – no vas a creer lo que paso.

Flash

Todos estaban en dos grupos machos y hembras. Cada uno era formado en pareja Ash estuvo nervioso de quien le iba tocar hasta.

- bien el que sigue Pikash – digo una Pikachu que vio el grupo de chicas – usted será la pareja de Flor.

- que bien - digo ella mientras pensaba – "al final somos pareja"

- bueno esta bien – contesto Ash – "al menos es alguien que conozco"

Al final de que cada uno se había formado pareja las pikachus se acercaron a ellos.

- bien felicidades – digo una de ella – según nuestros instintos serán pareja predeterminada para toda la vida.

- pero todavía son jóvenes – digo otra Pikachu – por el momento serán novios.

Al oír eso Ash el casi se ahoga de susto cuneado Flor lo abraza con mas fuerza.

Fin del Flash

- bueno Pikash, yo puedo explicarte eso – tratando de justificarse Pikachu, solo sacando la lengua algo apenado – se me olvido.

- ¡olvido! Que no ve que me comprometieron – digo molesto Ash – que tal si ella sabe la verdad.

- oiga tranquilo Pikash – interrumpió Relámpago Azul – no diga que no le agrada Flor.

- bueno si me agrada Flor – contesto Ash - pero no para que sea mi novia o algo por estilo

- me acaban de decir que tu serás la pareja de mi hermanita – llego de pronto Chupik con Flor – vaya te felicito y acepto.

- ya oistes Pikash – digo feliz Flor – ya somos novios

- este si... - algo rojo de vergüenza – Flor podría decirte algo...

- horita no, tengo que ir a cenar con mi hermano y unos amigos – dándole un beso en la boca, dejando a Ash mas rojo que un tomate – nos vemos.

Después de que ellos se fueron, Sparky estaba muerto de risa, Pikachu trataba de reanimar a Ash, y relámpago Azul preparaba la cena para ellos.

- ella... me acaba... de besar – tartamudeando Ash, tratando de regresar en si – que voy hacer Pikachu.

- bueno por ahora ella también regresa con su entrenadora, al igual que nosotros – decía Pikachu – lo único que le puedo aconsejar evite enamorarse de ella.

- Pikachu ella es un pokemon – refunfuño Ash – eso no es posible porque yo...

- si no lo a notado usted es un Pikachu también – digo relámpago Azul – bueno es hora de cenar.

Cada uno se dispuso a cenar, para después ir a dormir, el líder había pedido a Pikachu y Sparky que tomaran parte en la guardia nocturna para proteger la manada, Ash entonces estaba con Relámpago azul que le hacia compañía.

- este Relámpago azul – pregunto Ash – así Pika Hu y tú se conocieron

- así fue – ella contesto – vamos no por eso quiere decir que ya son pareja, como digo Pika Hu si te enamoras de ella de verdad si posiblemente pasaría eso.

- Bueno no es que diga eso pero... – Ash se paro a lo que iba decir – bueno mejor durmamos que te parece. (Dando una vuelta para dormir.)

- buenas noches pequeño Pikash – digo relámpago azul mientras le da un beso en la mejilla – usted tendrá un día divertido mañana.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fuerte para crear calor entre ellos para esta noche fría, cada uno con sueños diferentes.

Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo espero pronto ver sus opiniones, y posdata alguno podría decirme algo de mi fics "una rotura del destino" gracias por su apoyo para continuar con el fics, en especial el apoyo de Julián Manes.

Atte.

Elimaginativo.


	11. capitulo 10 Que sucede con Ash? Pikachu

Torneo estrella negra

Capitulo 10. Que sucede con Ash? Pikachu.

El sol estaba pronto salir, Pikachu y Sparky comenzaban a sentirse muy soñolientos, el estar pendiente toda la noche de depredadores, lo bueno es que su turno termino y fueron relevados por otros pikachus, ellos se dirigieron donde Ash y Relámpago Azul dormían, cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con una despierta y molesta Pikachu.

- Relámpago Azul? – Digo en sorpresa Pikachu – no durmió bien?

- no gracias a un problema – contesto ella – bien se que esta cansado pero puedo hablar con usted.

- bien creo que si - respondió algo preocupado – que es lo que paso.

- aquí no, mejor vayamos a otra parte – contesto Relámpago azul – Sparky puede cuidar a Pikash...

No hubo necesario decir mas Sparky dormía profundamente al lado de Ash que seguía dormido, ella y Pikachu se dirigieron a un lado de los arbustos donde no podían ser oídos por los otros era obvio que era a causa de Ash que debían hablar en secreto.

- y bien que paso – pregunto Pikachu – le hizo algo Pikash.

- en parte si y en parte no – respondió ella dejando a Pikachu perplejo – bien quisiera saber que le pasa a Pikash, he Pikachu

- bueno que debo explicar – con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza – que es lo que sucede.

- bien creo que tendré que abrirle la memoria – digo ella mientras comenzó a relatar los hechos – todo paso en la noche.

FLASH

Todos ya estaban dormidos, la noche se veía muy fría así que cada uno comenzó acurrucarse para provocar más calor entre ellos. Relámpago Azul decidió acorrucarse mas con los demás, entonces fue despertado por unos murmullos de dolor, ella volteo a ver de quien era, resulto ser Ash que se retorcía de algo y lloraba.

- papa... no... - murmuraba el entre sueño – no lo hagas... por favor.

- y este niño que le pasa – preocupada Relámpago Azul – extrañara su casa?

- no... por favor – Ash comenzaba revolcarse en el suelo – Nooooooooooo!

- Pikash, Pikash despierta – ella de pronto fue sorprendido por un abrazo de el – hey que te pasa.

- por favor... no me dejes – el rápidamente quedo dormido – zzzzzz.

- esta bien no te dejare solo – Relámpago Azul lo acurruco mas cerca de ella – duerma bien Pikash.

Después de esto se quedo dormido Ash y Relámpago Azul no entendía esta situaron y espero que amaneciera para hablar con Pikachu sobre eso.

Fin de Flash

- y bien Pika Hu – termino ella de relatar – que explicación me da.

- bueno no se que decirle – respondió el – nunca le he preguntado, porque le pasa todo eso en las noches.

- yo se porque – contesto ella – extraña su pasado humano, gran cosa verdad.

- no lo creo... - Pikachu respondió en una forma dudosa – el siempre a tenido esas malas pesadillas aun incluso cuando era humano.

El recordaba una veces cuando Misty y Brock ya estaban dormidos el casi tenia esa pesadilla pasando la media noche, Pikachu despertaba cada vez oír los sollozos de Ash, el siempre trataba de calmarlo pero era difícil que lo entendía, el solo podía dejar que Ash lo abrasé fuerte, eso si no lo ahogaba con su presión al cuerpo, pero solo así podía calmarse. Por raro que parezca, Ash nunca comento nada con sus amigos como no queriendo decir un secreto, Pikachu decidió esperar a ver cuando el decidía decirle a alguien, aunque ese alguien quería que fuera el.

- o sea el tiene un trauma? – Digo preocupada ella – pobre, no puedo imaginarme eso.

De pronto ella noto que Pikachu caía en sueño y que le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto, ella solo le sonrió y lo llevo con apoyando hacia donde estaba Ash y Parqui. Cuando llegaron Ash estaba completamente despierta así que no había problema para acomodar a Pikachu junto Sparky.

- veo que están muy cansados – digo Ash – que hacían Pika Hu y tu.

- solo cosas de mayores – contesto ella con una sonrisa – porque no va a jugar con sus amiguitos.

Ash estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando ella le indico mirar atrás y estaba un grupo de pikachus jóvenes detrás de ellos, entre ellos estaba Flor, que alegremente se acerco a el

- hola Pikash – ella tímidamente le sonrió a el – puede venir a Jugar con nosotros.

- si si – todos gritaban – si si

- claro porque no – algo extrañado en lo que pueden jugar – Bien juguemos.

Después Ash siguió a los demás jóvenes pikachus, Flor estaba muy cerca de el, el se preguntaban que podrían jugar ellos. Pero también estaba excitado de jugar como un Pikachu.

- y bien que vamos a jugar – pregunto Ash – no veo una pelota.

- usted vera Pikash – contesto Flor – jugaremos a la guerra de cosquillas.

- he! – Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ash, fue atacado por Flor que comenzó hacerle cosquillas – ja ja... ya... ja basta...

Todos los demás seguían el ejemplo de hacer cosquillas a otros mientras Ash logro incorporarse y era su vuelta de vengarse. Flor se echo a correr y Ash la estaba persiguiendo disfrutaba cada quien del juego. En los árboles de frutos el grupo recién despierto, comenzó a recolectar algunas frutas para el desayuno del grupo, Relámpago Azul estaba arriba de un árbol recolectando fruta, cuando vio Ash jugar con Flor, era difícil creer que una vez fue humano, uno diría que es otro Pikachu joven como los demás. Ella suspiro mientras pensaba porque el mencionaba a su papa en sus pesadilla, quizás algo malo paso y por eso no lo menciona, todo eso se descoloro cuando una Pikachu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- hey! Relámpago Azul – la llamo ella – le sucede algo.

- he! Nada, Akachu – contesto ella – solo veía jugar a los niños.

- usted piensa en tener unos? – pregunto Akachu – y supongo con el guapo de Pika Hu?

- este no sea así de chismosa? – Respondió Avergonzada Relámpago Azul – eso lo decidiré yo con el.

- pero no me diga que no es un bombón – cotorreaba aquella Akachu – a mi me agrada Chupik, (suspiraba) que malo que va regresar a la civilización humana.

- lo se, yo y Pikachu regresaremos por cuestiones personales – respondió algo triste Relámpago Azul – pero nosotros nunca nos separemos.

- yo creo que harían muy buena vida aquí – contesto ella – pero bueno es su decisión.

- ya casi esta la recolección – se oyó una voz de mando – prepárense para hacer el desayuno.

Una vez que comenzaron hacer el desayuno Pikachu y Sparky se reunieron con ellos para tomar el bocado matutino antes de seguir la caminata. Pikachu miraba de reojo a Ash que disfrutaba del desayuno, el volteo a ver a Relámpago Azul que debe también preocupado por la situación de Ash y que deberían preguntar lo que el le pasa.

Cuando comenzó la caminata para dirigirse al camino a Ciudad Acuatic. Ash estaba muy animado de llegar pronto a la Ciudad, empezaba extrañar a sus amigos y además debía prepararse para el duelo que podía ser muy difícil. Pero como decirles a sus amigos el riesgo de perder en el duelo. Pero como decirles quizás con Meowth del equipo Rocket, si el es un pokemon Bilingüe si lograra convencerlo de ir con ellos. Todos esos pensamientos de desaparecieron cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

- Hey! Pikash – le hablaba Pikachu – necesito hablar con usted.

- esta bien – asintió Ash, separándose del grupo – que es lo que quiere.

- aquí no, podrían oírnos – el volteo a ver – ahí! Seguiremos por este camino para que nadie nos oiga.

Pikachu se dirigió a un camino que estuvo en la misma dirección que tomaba la manada, solo que estaba algo apartado para que los demás pikachus no podrían oír su conversación. Ash noto que Sparky y Relámpago Azul los seguía en el camino que tomo Pikachu. Cuando Pikachu noto que estaban fuera de ser oídos el se emparejo a caminar del lado para comenzar a hablar.

- bien Ash tengo que preguntarte algo – siguió Pikachu – se que usted no lo a hablado con Misty y Brock y espero que lo cuente a nosotros.

- que es lo que quieren que les cuente Pikachu – algo nervioso Ash – ustedes saben ya todo de mi.

- excepto sus pesadillas – contesto Relámpago Azul – que le sucede en las noches.

- puedo explicar eso... no es lo... que parece – Ash comenzó entrar en pánico – Es personal... Pikachu no me...

- tranquilízate, no te vamos a forzar – Pikachu lo abrazo fuerte para tranquilizarlo – solo queremos ayudarle.

- pero me da vergüenza – contesto Ash – pero quiero hablarlo, pero no se.

- bien! Gusta hablarlo ahora – preguntaba Pikachu – quiere solo que estemos solamente los dos?

- si, hermano solo usted y yo – respondió Ash – por favor que quede entre los dos.

- esta bien – Pikachu miro Asia relámpago Azul y Sparky – podrían adelantarse ustedes dos.

- no hay problema – contesto Sparky que comenzó avanzar adelante – no te preocupes Pikash estamos para ayudarte en todo.

- no olvides que somos tanto amigos como tu familia – comento Relámpago Azul – cuando quieras hablar cuenta con nosotros.

Una vez que se fueron Pikachu miro a Ash, el tenia los ojos lagrimosos pero decidió hablar con el, mientras Sparky y Relámpago Azul veían a los lejos lo que sucedía claro no tratando de oír lo que platicaban. Ellos conversaban sobre las expresiones que veían en las pláticas.

- pobre Ash, y yo que pensé que era un chico muy animado – decía mientras veía la conversación – mira como esta el pobre, llora mucho.

- yo creo que le hicieron un mal – Relámpago Azul se veía muy seria – que bueno que se convirtió en un Pikachu.

- que quieres decir con eso, que bueno? – pregunto Sparky, algo sorprendido de lo que digo ella – acaso todavía tienes resentimientos con Ash.

- no es eso – respondió ella – solo que si alguien lo lastimo en su vida humana, esta bien que comience otra vida con nosotros, somos muy poco problemáticos en familia.

Sparky estuvo de acuerdo con aquel punto, pero ellos sabían que era decisión solo de Ash y nada más. Ellos veían como Ash lloraba por cada comentario que decía a Pikachu, el solo lo oía y secaba sus lagrimas, el sentía dolor de ver el sufrimiento oculto de su pequeño hermano, pero se propuso a consolarlo, al final rompieron con la platica con un fuerte abrazo. Después de eso Ash termino de secar sus lágrimas y continuaron con el camino antes de que los dejara la manada.

Ya una vez encontrada con la manada Pikachu, todo seguía igual Ash comenzó observas los alrededores, Sparky comenzó embromar con el y cierta pareja comenzó habla de otra cosa especialmente de ellos. Todo el camino trascurrió en cruzas riachuelos, montes y otros caminos pedrosos, cuando llegaron en un lugar plano, lleno de pastizales, el líder decidió parar y hablar con el grupo.

- bien al parecer hemos hecho un buen tiempo – decía el a ellos – llegaremos muy pronto cerca de Ciudad Acuatic, pero antes de eso realizaremos nuestra ceremonia Pikachu antes de llegar. – Sonrió al grupo - Por el momento descansen y hablaremos a los jóvenes pikachus para sus ultimas clases.

Los demás pikachus comenzaron con ir a una laguna cercana de ahí, ellos se encontraron con otras manadas, una familia de Rattatas, Evves y Squirtles. Ellos al ver la manada Pikachu saludaron.

- como van las cosas – digo un Rattata – el camino les fue fácil.

- hasta hora todo fue bien – contesto Rudypik – que noticias tiene.

- solo unos pokemon libre – respondió un Squirtle – ningún tonto humano cerca.

- por ahora podemos gozar de paz y tranquilidad – comentaba un alegre Evve – esperamos no haber ningún tonto entrenador cerca.

- espero que no – Rudypik miro al grupo – bueno chicos una buena bañada no nos caerá mal.

Cada uno grito de alegría y fueron pronto a tomar un merecido baño con la esperanza de tener una buena tarde con otros pokemon. Ash se divirtió en grande haciendo saltos y chapoteos con los demás pikachus y pokemon que había en el lago. Pikachu por su parte se limito andar con Relámpago Azul.

- y bien Pikachu que has pensado – pregunto ella – tomaste ya una decisión.

- la misma, iremos a Ciudad Acuatic – respondió ella – iremos en busca de la cura de Ash y veremos que pasara.

- bien entonces – ella le dio un beso - iré con usted. El ya sabe de lo nuestro.

De pronto sintieron un gran salpicón, cuando secaron sus ojos vieron que era Ash que sonriente los veía.

- y bien cuando es la boda – sonriendo Ash – no me digan que solo así se hacen pareja.

- eso es cosas de grandes – respondió Pikachu – pero mientras aquí le voy.

Pikachu atrapo a Ash y le dio una revolcada de salpicadas con agua, Ash comenzó a responder el ataque de agua, un Squirtle vio el juego y entro con el ataque chorro de agua, Relámpago Azul Ayudo a Pikachu a darle un buen baño a Ash, Sparky también entro al juego. Después de un buen rato de juego llego la hora de la comida, los pokemon de aquí compartieron alimentos con la manada Pikachu, ellos convivieron con algunos de ellos. En la comida donde estaba Ash, Pikachu, Relámpago Azul y Sparky, se encontraba un Evve, Squirtle y un Rattata.

- y bien piensa regresar a ciudad Acuatic – pregunto un Rattata – están seguros de hacer eso?

- si lo estamos – respondió Pikachu – queremos regresar con nuestros entrenadores.

- pero no los dejaron libres ya – digo Squirtle – seria mejor disfrutar de su libertad.

- lo sabemos pero regresaremos – contesto Sparky – ellos nos esperan.

- pero como pueden confiar en ellos – digo un Evve –ellos son malos y pueden querer lastimarlos.

- no es cierto eso – participo en la plática Ash – ellos no son malos de ninguna forma

- Pikash, no interrumpa – regaño Relámpago Azul – disculpan es un chico muy juvenil.

- se ve desde aquí – digo Squirtle – es muy joven para darse cuenta de las cosas.

- aun así, tiene razón – interrumpió Pikachu – no todos los humanos son malos.

Cada uno termino ese tema, para hablar de chismes y otras cosas, una vez mas llego un Pikachu diciendo que era la hora de las clases sobre la ceremonia Pikachu. Ash termino su ultimo bocado y se dirigió a las clases, mientras los demás se reunieron con el líder para ir adelantando un grupo mas adelante, para preparar los preparativos para la ceremonia Pikachu

La escena cambia cuando Ash se encuentra rodeado de los Pikachu jóvenes, el sabia que olía a problema pero no sabia porque, en eso se acerco Chistochu.

- muy bien Pikash – digo muy serio – usted nos e a reído de uno de mis chistes.

- bueno carezco de humor – contesto Ash – este... que planean

- sujétenlo – grito vikingo – hacia esa roca.

De pronto Ash fue sujetado en una roca para no poderse mover fácilmente, el era asustado no sabia que ellos pensaban hacerle, pensó en pedir ayuda y en eso se puso cara a cara con chistochu.

- hey que planea – pregunto enojado Ash – que hice.

- mas bien que no hizo, usted no se a reído de ninguno de mis chistes – todos afirmaron con la cabeza – así que hemos decidido...

Ash pensó que por no reírse de los chistes que ridiculizaban a los humanos, creyó que lo iban a cortar del grupo, que mal problema, pero entonces.

- lo voy hacer reír aunque me cueste la vida – grito este – no dejare de intentar hasta que ría de carcajadas.

Ash solo sintió una gota de sudor preguntando que loca idea se le ocurrió a este Pikachu el fue pronto bombardeados de chistes, pero trato de mantener la compostura. Los demás pikachus no podían mantenerse serios pues ellos si se murieron del chiste. Pero Ash no reía entonces chistochu se empezó a enojar.

- (gruñendo) eso no es posible... usted no se ríe – veía que Ash comenzó aburrirse – es peor usted que una bola de chicos fresas con admiradoras.

Ash al oír eso pensó en Gary que en realidad era un chico fresa con chicas, el sonrió un poco, eso llamo la atención de Chistochu el pensó que estaba cerca.

- sabia que le digo un humano a otro humano – el digo – humanicémonos.

Ash comenzó con una ligera risa.

- sabían por que los humanos usan pantalones – siguió Chistochu – porque no tienen cola que presumir.

Ash comenzó a reír más.

- y para rematarle a que equivale un entrenador presumido – fulmino Chistochu – A un modista de chicas.

Ash al pensar en Gary como modista de chicas comenzó a reír como loco.

- lo hice – grito triunfante chistochu – sabia que tenia que reírse.

Una vez que los demás dieron cuenta que Chistochu, había logrado al fin que Pikash riera, rieron felices, pronto la profesora llego y los calmo diciendo que era hora de ensayar lo de la ceremonia. Mientras Pikachu e Sparky fue con el grupo que se iba adelantar para lo de la ceremonia.

- no me agrada dejar a Ash solo – digo el – bueno claro que esta con Relámpago Azul pero aun así no lo quería dejar solo.

- Usted se preocupa demasiado el estará bien – contesto Sparky – además que es lo que el le digo.

- siento decirte, que no puedo decirte – respondió el – pero de algo te digo, voy a proteger a Ash pase lo que pase, es mi pequeño hermano y nunca dejare que le lastimen.

- debe ser muy serio lo que pasa – digo Sparky – pero lo apoyo también.

En esos momentos se rieron y siguieron con el camino que debían llegar pronto para empezar los preparativos el líder vio que ellos eren casi cerca del camino a Ciudad Acuatic, pero antes quería hacer la ceremonia Pikachu antes de que se separen algunos de ellos. La ceremonia era un fuerte preparativo que quería que quedara muy bien.

Ash podrá disfrutar de la ceremonia? Ahora el reirá de los chistes de chistochu? Cuando se casa Pikachu y Relámpago Azul? O será la pareja de la boda Ash y Flor? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "ceremonia Pikachu"

Agradezco de antemano los comentarios que me han llegado en sus Reviews. Espero seguir pronto con esta historia, de antemano agradezco Julian Manes, lunae, arcangel9, SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA y otros de sus comentarios espero seguir con el fics.

Atte.

ElImaginativo.


	12. capitulo11 UNA META DE ENTRENADOR Y

TORNEO ESTRELLA NEGRA

TORNEO ESTRELLA NEGRA

11. UNA META DE ENTRENADOR Y PEQUEÑO DESCUIDO DE AMIGOS.

Mientras que Ash y los demás seguían con la manada Pikachu, nos encontramos con el resto del grupo, Brock y Misty seguían con el grupo que iba en el autobús y que había paradas que decidían a descansar y entrenar un poco.

-bien es hora de entrenar- decía Misty mientras sacaba una pokebola- bien Gary yo te elijo.

De la pokebola salio Gary algo molesto, eso de andar en una pokebola era ya cansado pero ser llamado el pokemon no era de su agrado, mas aguardo el pokemon que sacaría Brock. Al saber que pokemon uso el criador, era el que mas odiaba en esos momentos Vulpix salio al combate.

Bien Vulpix solo usaremos ataques leves no usaras ninguno de tus ataque fuego- indico Brock al zorro pokemon- recuerde Gary todavía no sabe lanzar ataques fuertes.

Vulpix solo resoplo sobre Gary y comenzó el combate. En un instante Gary estaba en el suelo y Vulpix parecía no haber sudado ni una gota, nuevamente se inicio el combate con una y otra derrota de Gary, algo que no estaba acostumbrado Gary.

-Brock quizás deberías cambiar tu pokemon- decía Misty- esto no va bien.

-Que tiene Misty- respondía Brock- creo que es necesario que Gary pele con un tipo perro en su estado, además ve lo que paso con Onix.

-ahora que lo pienso desde que saben que es Gary se han portado muy raro con el- comentaba Misty mientras veía a Vulpix que le ponía a Gary su pata en la cara- mas su Vulpix parece que se aprovecha de el.

- quizás sea mejor que descansemos es lo mejor no crees - decía Brock mientras sacaba unas cosas para comer – preparare algo mientras antes.

- esta bien te ayudare – ella fue donde esta Brock – descansen chicos ahora les hablamos para comer.

Mientras se iban Gary solo pensaba el día en que derroto a ese payaso líder de gimnasio cuando lo derroto era fácil decir el nivel de diferencia entre un Umbreon y un simple Magicark, este le dio su medalla en forma del pokemon que utilizo algo raro pero la acepto.

Nunca espero que después de un día ser un gran entrenador a la mañana siguiente era su propio pokemon que uso ayer, lo peor vino después cuando pidió ayuda de sus pokemon que estos comenzaron a moverse por sus propios y dejaron al entrenador confundido, todavía recuerda a su propio Umbreon decirle "volveremos cuando usted aprenda de este modo" nunca entendió por que digo eso o por que se fueron.

- oye Garitito – esa voz lo saco de su trance y vio que era Vulpix – y bien ya no puede levantarse si quiere yo lo cargo.

- no necesito su ayuda yo puedo – decía un agotado Gary – además no necesito de un tonto pokemon.

- cosa rara oír eso – reía Vulpix – de otro tonto pokemon.

- como de digo, ahora vera, uff – Gary cayo cuando trataba de atacarla pero todavía estaba débil el la miraba con desprecio – ya vera cuando ponga mis manos en usted.

- dirás patas, pero bueno usted e todo un fraude como pokemon de alto nivel- Vulpix entonces dio media vuelta- sabe Pikachu digo que a ese paso mejor sea mascota de Misty y que viva así el resto de su vida pues no va poder conseguir la cura así.

Eso fue todo lo que derramo el vaso mencionar el Pikachu que se burlo mas de el, el recordó el día que salio de la enfermería.

"Flash"

Cuando salio del duelo anterior el estaba vendado en casi todo el cuerpo no supo que paso solo que perdió ante un Oddy y lo peor es que digo la enfermera Jou.

- este su pokemon ya esta aliviado pero creo que lo evolucionaron muy pronto – decia ella – su nivel no es tan alto como un Even bien entrenado.

- si lo tomaremos en cuenta – respondía Misty – aremos lo posible por ayudarlo.

Mientras en la sala de estar estaba Pikachu y Ash comiendo en sus platos comida de pokemon, Brock le puso un plato a el con el mismo alimento que Pikachu y Ash.

- hey yo no como eso – rezongo Gary – yo no soy un pokemon

- usted lo es – decía Pikachu mientras tiro su cabeza al plato – no lo soltare hasta que haya comido algo.

Gary sabia que era masa grande que Pikachu pero de alguna manera el era mas fuerte y lo pero tuvo que comer de esa comida, al principio pensó que iba a vomitarla pero después comenzó a tenerle gusto y comerlo después, en eso Pikachu volvió a comer, mas al rato cuando todos se iban a prepara para irse, Pikachu fue a hablare a solas.

- veo que ya sintió lo que es un combate, bien eso es lo que sentimos los pokemon en pleno combate. – Pikachu se acerco a el – si no puede con esto no se preocupe Misty cuidara de usted como su mascota en su gimnasio, será su compañía y quizás logre encontrar una pareja.

- Pikachu que es lo que usted insinúa – pregunto Gary – me uní al grupo para conseguir la cura pero usted habla como si yo no la mereciera.

- quizás no, quizás sea su destino ser un pokemon- respondió Pikachu- así usted vera las cosas de un punto de vista comenzando ahora.

El no entendió que paso cuando volteo a ver a Misty que venia con una pokebola diciéndole que estaría mejor viajar dentro de ella solo sintió un golpe de la pokebola y su cuerpo se convirtió en un rojo y desapareció cuando volvió a ver el se veía que había encogido y que estaba dentro de la pokebola y una gigante Misty lo ponía en su bolso.

Fin del Flash.

- como odio ser pokemon – decía molesto Gary – no puedo más con esto.

- hey tu ya es hora – vino la voz de Vulpix – no me diga que no tiene hambre.

Misty y Brock comenzaban a repartir la comida a los pokemon Gary con lentitud avanzo a lo que era su plato de comida muy silencioso y de un mal humor. Mientras Vulpix lo miraba y suspiraba esto era un caso difícil.

- Pikachu como le odio – decía Vulpix – por que me encargo esto a mí.

Mientras comía ella recordó lo que le pidió Pikachu a ella en personal.

Flash

- usted quiere que haga esto – digo sorprendida Vulpix a Pikachu – pensé que quería eso para Gary, y ahora usted me pide que le ayude a ser un buen pokemon para que logre colegir esa cura.

- se que es lo que le dije, pero fue para darle un motivo para que entrene y aprenda – contestaba un Pikachu muy apenado- se que no es de nuestro gusto pero se que el es bueno también solo le pido que le ayude a ser un buen pokemon ya que usted es la mas madura del grupo.

- y quiere que yo me encargue de el – suspiro ella y respondió – lo haré le ayudare, pero solo debe tres razones por que debo ayudarle y lo haré.

Fin del flash.

-nunca pensé que los tendría – ella termino de comer cuando ella dio vuelta Gary no estaba con ellos – donde se habrá ido este chico.

Mientras en las colinas Gary caminaba hacia ellas no sabiendo lo que pasaba el sabia que debía regresar al grupo pero no quería mas eso, esto pudo ser malo pero era mejor esto que convertirse en una mascota, no podía imaginarse una vida en la que Misty le tuviera en su casa de pokemon, traerlo paseando y poniendo su comida en plato, no quería ser una mascota a la vista de todos lo que lo conocía si Ash recuperaba su forma y el no como se verían las cosas, seria mejor ser mascota de Ash y soportar a Pikachu y a los demás pokemon, si los suyos lo abandonaron que seria con los otros, no se digo a si mismo y prefirió irse lejos muy lejos.

Mientras el autobús tuvo un percance en su motor y parecía no poder quedar bien con cada intento de arrancar.

- no puede ser si nos retrasamos un día mas la manada Pikachu habrá pasado ya ciudad acuatic- decía un entrenador – así no podremos recobrar a nuestros pikachus.

- lo se tengan paciencia quizás en la mañana lleguen las refacciones- digo el chofer – espero poder arreglarlo lo mas antes posible.

- como vez esto Brock – Misty se sentó en un tronco – tal parece vamos muy lento.

-la razón es que tomamos el camino mas largo, mientras lo pikachus tomaron la línea recta – respondía Brock – bueno habrá que pasar la noche aquí.

Estuvo a punto de hacer el campamento cuando noto que vulpix le Jalaba la pierna y veía que los pokemon estaban buscando alguien, Brock y Misty notaron algo Gary no estaba y al parecer no sabían a donde se fue el. Mientras vulpix y Onix buscaban.

- no debí ser tan ruda con el – decía vulpix a si misma – yo me pase mucho con el.

- no te sientas culpable, yo fui quien lo apretó mucho y lastimo – decía onix – por el momento hay que encontrarle, en el bosque su posibilidad de vida es muy baja.

- lo se que debo hacer – en eso sintió unas gotas de agua – Ho no esta a punto de llover.

- no pudo ayudar mas si llueve – decía Onix cuando vio a Vulpix – hey Vulpix que hace usted.

-voy por Gary – decía ella mientras corrió al bosque – dígale a los demás por que dirección me fui.

Entonces la lluvia comenzó a ser fuerte y Onix tuvo que regresar a su pokebola no sin antes decirles a lo demás por que dirección seguir para buscarlos. Mientras en la profundidad del bosque Gary al ver que la lluvia caía intento buscar un lugar donde esconderse, para encontrarse con cada pokemon salvaje que se refugiaba ahí y al parecer no eran muy amistosos con los forasteros sin mas que nada el huí de cada depredador que encontraba cuando logro encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse el solo suspiro y pensó que seria de su vida de ahora y adelante.

- bien a este paso terminare siendo comida de alguno de estos pokemon salvajes – murmuraba Gary decidido a perder – bien a quien le importo.

- Gary, Gary donde esta usted – el oyó a lo lejos una vos y siguió oyendo – Gary donde esta usted

el vio que era Vulpix que lo buscaba y olfateaba el rastro que ella encontró, que era lo que pasaba acaso Misty mando a buscarlo y si lo encuentra que seria para ser regañado por separarse del grupo, entonces Vulpix lo vio y corrió a el.

-Gary estas bien – ella lo abrazo dejándolo confundido – pensé que algo malo le hubiera pasado, el bosque no es muy seguro si no sabe vivir en el.

- este… estaba preocupada por mi – decía Gary – no lo entiendo yo pensé que me odiaban.

- no es eso lo que quiero decir es que intentábamos ayudarte – eso dejo mas confundido a Gary, ella suspiro y explico - pensábamos que si lo maltratábamos un poco a su orgullo usted lo superaría, pero veo que se nos paso la mano.

- y dígame esto era idea de Pikachu – hablo Gary muy serio – y por que lo haría no el decía que era mi destino ser un pokemon.

- si era su idea la de ayudarle y la de tratarlo a si fue mi estrategia para que usted se levantara discúlpame sobre esto no soy muy buena tratando a las personas – ella se sentó a su lado – Pikachu me dio tres razones por la que usted vale mucho.

Flash.

Ella miraba a Pikachu esperando no tener ni una idea de tres razones que Gary merezca la cura, el cerro los ojos y digo.

- es el mejor amigo de Ash – decía Pikachu – Ash mencionaba la envida y competitividad que había en ellos pero de alguna razón había respeto entre ellos el dice que lo admira mucho que aunque el es muy popular siempre piensa en sus pokemon.

- eso es lo que piensa Ash de el – decía Vulpix sorprendida – pero sus pokemon de el ellos.

- me encontré con su Umbreon una noche antes que lo encontráramos – decía Pikachu – ellos lo quieren pero quisieron buscar a alguien que le enseñe un punto de vista diferente que los demás entrenadores no veían, de no encontrarlo ellos lo ayudaría en sus propios pero nos encontraron con la misma situación y acepte el ayudar a Gary uniéndolo al grupo.

- entonces así fue – ella cada vez se sorprendía – pero entonces porque acepto este trabajo si sabia que sus pokemon volvería a el.

- tengo fe en el para superar esto como Ash y que vean el mundo pokemon con nuestros mismos ojos – el miro al cielo – sabes todos vemos el mismo cielo pero siempre nos quejamos de que no es el mismo cielo de cada quien, se que lo lograran.

- bien oyendo estas razones aceptó – ella comenzó alegarse de ahí – haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Fin del flash.

- bueno creo que no lo he hecho bien – decía algo apenada Vulpix – quizás debamos comenzar de cero no cree.

- Vulpix yo… lo siento – digo Gary viendo al suelo – por decirle tonto pokemon, creo yo que soy el tonto pokemon por haberme vuelto ciego de enojo e ignorante de este mundo que compartimos. Creo que si quiero encontrar la cura no solo tengo que ganarla sino también debo aprender de esta experiencia, creo que esto quería mis pokemon.

Ellos se vieron y sonrieron uno al otro en eso se oyó unas voces acercándose y era nada menos que Brock y Misty. Ellos los veía algo preocupados.

- me alegro que estén bien – decía Misty – por que se fueron así.

- bueno creo que están bien Misty – decía Brock – y al parecer ya se hicieron amigos eso es cierto chicos

Ellos solo se sonrieron y corrieron hacia ellos y los demás los abrazaron al parecer todo término bien. En ese momento cuando de pronto se oyó a lo legos el camión arrancar al parecer ya se iba moviendo.

- al parecer el camión esta reparado – digo Brock algo preocupado – y al parecer se esta hiendo sin nosotros.

- no puede ser debemos ir pronto ahí – decía asustada Misty – pero dijeron que seria en la madrugada la reparación que paso.

Mientras corrían hacia haya, el camión fue reparado gracias que Erika y Richy llegaron en su camioneta y que traían refacciones auxiliare que repararon pronto el camión todos los entrenadores estaban desesperados por irse que no notaron que faltaban algunas personas en especial.

- vaya que desesperación – decía Erika mientras encendía su vehículo – no saben que los Pikachu no regresaran todos.

- se nota que algunos entrenadores creen que los pikachus volverán a ser capturado – digo Richy – solo espero que sparky este bien.

- lo estará y para mas seguridad seremos los primeros para llegar ahí – decía ella mientras rebasaba el camión – cuando todos llegan y pocos pikachus regresan estos se pelean entre si por tener un Pikachu, por lo cual a veces ellos huyen de nuevo al bosque.

- ya veo – el se acomodo algo preocupado – no entiendo por que no vi a Ash y sus amigos quizas degaron ya libres a sus pikachus.

Con la rebasada de la camioneta de Erika al camion algunos entrenadores digeron al chofer apreasurarse en el movimiento del vehículo sin notar los gritos de Misty y Brock que no lograban alcanzarlos en la siguiente vuelta exhaustos ellos no pudieron mas.

- no puede ser se han ido sin nosotros – decia agotada Misty – que vamos hacer Brock

- no lo se – contesto el con tristesa – nos tomara tres días en llegar ahí, solo espero que Ash nos espere.

Ellos tristemente aceptaron la realidad y tuvieron que caminar para llegar lo mas antes posible.


	13. Chapter 13 ceremonia pikachu 1

Disculpen la tardanza, no poseo pokemon y espero que les agrada el capitulo.

Torneo Estrella Negra.

Capitulo 11. La Ceremonia Pikachu

Ya estaba amaneciendo cerca de la entrada al bosque, donde no muy lejos estaría Ciudad Acuática. El grupo que se adelanto a preparar los preparativos para la ceremonia están ya levantados y comenzando sus labores. Pikachu e Sparky estaban recolectando madera.

- y bien Pika Hu – preguntaba Sparky – que se siente que su hermano se una a la manada.

- no te voy a mentir – respondió Pikachu – pero muy emocionado de que Ash sea parte de una manada conmigo.

- oye Pika Hu – con curiosidad Sparky se acerco a Pikachu – que es lo que paso a Ash con su padre.

- no puedo decirlo, sabe que le prometí no decirlo – contesto Pikachu, después de ver la expresión de Sparky – solo le puedo decir que no es eso de abuso.

- uf… que bueno – suspiro Sparky – ya sabe lo que he oído últimamente de los padres humanos con sus hijos.

- si también oí eso… - poniendo expresión triste Pikachu – pero no es tampoco algo fácil.

- es algo mas difícil?– pregunto sorprendido Sparky – que podría ser?

- como le dije se lo prometí a Ash – respondió Pikachu – y no pienso romper esa promesa.

Fue lo último que digo mientras el siguió recolectando maderas para la ceremonia. Sparky por su parte no le dejaba perder de vista la idea de que pudo afectar aquel chico, pero no quiso molestar más a Pikachu y decidió ayudarle con el trabajo. Mientras en los prados los Pikachus restantes se dirigían a donde los otros se habían adelantado, los pikachus jóvenes iban nerviosos y emocionados por la ceremonia, pero Ash era un completo desastre de nervios. Los últimos ensayos eran algo…

- no puedo hacer esto – sonrojándose mucho Ash – me dijeron que seria solo ponerme esa marca, bailar y cantar un poco.

- vamos Pikash – digo Relámpago Azul tratando de sostener la risa – no es malo, además no la esta cortejando completamente, solo es una señal de sinceridad.

- el de un beso Pikachu – recordando la ultima parte que se debe hacer en la ceremonia.

*Flash*

Todos los pikachus jóvenes terminaban con los últimos movimientos pasando por pareja enfrente de los que serian el líder y los consejeros. Cada uno hizo el paso, pensando que seria el ultimo hacer, cuando una Pikachu les menciono el ultimo paso.

- cuando estén en frente del líder y el consejo deberán hacer esto con su pareja – en eso otro Pikachu se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios- este es el ultimó movimiento en la ceremonia Pikachu, después de oír su mejor talento.

- que? – Ash gritaba en pensamiento – no me digan que yo debo besar a Flor en la boca.

- pika Ash me va ha besar – Flor sonrojándose de alegría.

Cuando termino la explicación Ash no supo que decir, el tener que estar como un Pikachu es una cosa el ser la pareja de otro Pikachu es mas de lo que puede ser.

*Fin del Flash*

- no se que hacer – decía un confundido Ash – ayúdame por favor relámpago azul.

- bueno pika Ash no sabría como explicarte esto – ella lo abrazo y le hablo con voz tranquilizadora – este ultimo paso no quiere decir que usted debe vivir siempre con ella, sino es para sentir lo que ella y usted puede ser, no todos terminamos como pareja a veces como grandes amigos, es solo un punto en que la mente de un macho y una hembra comparten sus emociones, (ella besos su frente) tranquilo es solo un ultimo paso normal usted lo sabrá.

- bueno creo que si – mas tranquilo Ash – y dígame así fue como usted y Pikachu serian pareja.

- ha eso – decía Relámpago Azul – bueno mi historia con el es algo diferente.

*Relato de Relámpago Azul.*

Todo comenzó con mi antigua manada, éramos jóvenes y yo era la menor de mis hermanas y era muy bonita.

- así que la ceremonia Pikachu conseguiremos nuestra pareja de vida – preguntaba la pequeña Relámpago Azul a su Madre.

-así es mi pequeña – contesto sonriente su madre – una vez que encuentran su alma gemela usted tendrá alguien con quien confiar y querer.

- pero si a mi no me gustan todavía los chicos – decía ella tristemente – además esta cicatriz azul me hace ver fea todos los ellos dicen que estoy desfigurada.

- no diga eso usted no esta desfigurada además esa marca es algo especial que usted descubrirá algún día. – Su madre la consolaba y abrazaba – además su hermanas la quieren y la protegen y en cuanto los chicos solo lo hacen porque son traviesos. Ellos aprenderán.

- pero mientras nadie de ellos me quiere – respondió bruscamente ella soltándose del abrazo y camino unos pasos lejos de su madre – nadie de ellos les agrado.

- eso no es cierto acaso a olvidado su pequeño amigo Pika Hu – le hablo suavemente su mama mientras se acercaba a ella y nuevamente la abrazaba – el siempre esta con usted verdad.

- si es cierto – ella empezaba a salirle lagrimas en los ojos – el siempre esta cuando yo siento feo, el a sido un gran amigo y espero que sigamos igual.

- yo también espero que siga igual – se oyó una voz detrás, ella volteo y sonrió, era su amigo Pika Hu – hey! usted siempre será una persona especial en mi vida.

- y usted también en la mía.- corrió ella hacia el y lo abrazo después – y bien vamos a admirar las estrellas.

- a eso venia yo a invitarla – digo sonriente Pika Hu tomándola de su pata – vamos hay que llegar a ver la primera estrella que sale.

Nos despedíamos de mi madre e íbamos a nuestro lugar preferido a observar a las estrellas, éramos felices viendo cada una de ellas, hacíamos un montón de cosas con ellas formábamos figuras perseguíamos las estrellas fugaces y hablábamos mucho. El día en que fue la selección de parejas y yo estaba nerviosa y preocupada, mis hermanas y las pikachus femeninas me apoyaban en que era bonita a pesar de los comentarios de los chicos.

- Relámpago Azul pase al frente – decía una de las profesoras – usted será pareja de Pika Hu.

- Que? Es cierto eso – ella no podía creérmelo iba ser la pareja de Pika Hu su mejor amigo – estoy feliz.

Ho! si era muy feliz esta noticia cambio todo lo que yo tenia en ese momento y los ensayos fueron con mas entusiasmados de alguna forma era feliz que Pika Hu fuera mi pareja y en la ceremonia el y yo nos hicimos una promesa en secreto.

- ya casi va comenzar Relámpago Azul – decía Pika Hu en la fila de espera – He? Que pasa Relámpago azul.

- Ho! No es nada Pika Hu – ella mentía y Pika Hu lo iba a saber – tengo miedo de nos ser tu pareja ideal para toda la vida.

- Ha! Es eso, no se preocupe – decía sonriendo Pika Hu – haré una promesa permanente con usted pase lo que pase siempre veremos por el bien de nosotros por siempre. Que le parece.

- usted haría esa promesa por mi – ella brinco llorando y lo abrazo – gracias Pika Hu.

Yo era feliz en ese momento y cuando nos dimos el beso del sello de la manada era un momento mágico sentí las intenciones y buen corazón de Pika Hu el, también sintió los míos.

*fina del Flash*

- y eso fue todo – termino ella de relatar – bueno será mejor que se apure es hora de prepararlo.

- pero que mas paso – decía un no muy convencido Ash – como se dieron cuenta que se amaban o salieron primero como novios o es algo mágico.

- vaya vaya, usted interesado en cosas del amor – decía riendo Relámpago Azul de la cara de curiosidad que tenia Ash – usted lo sabrá cuando crezca. Mientras tanto es hora de un buen baño?

- Baño? – Pregunto un Ash que fue agarrado por Relámpago Azul – bueno quizás si necesite uno bueno iré yo a tomarlo.

Una vez en el lago mas cercano un gran numero de pikachus se bañaban al parecer todos preparaban a los jóvenes para la ceremonia chicos y chicas se bañaban igual los pikachus grandes buscaban de entre las hiervas y flores los jabones y esencias para que lucieran los Pikachus jóvenes en la ceremonia.

- mis amigas apartaron muy bien estas Hiervas y flores para usted se vera excelente- ella decía con entusiasmo ella noto que Ash estaba rojo de vergüenza – y a usted que le pasa.

- es que… usted y yo… nos bañamos… juntos – tartamudeaba Ash mientras suspiro y digo – usted es una chica y yo un chico, no pasaba esto desde que yo era cinco con mi mama.

- bueno en primer lugar no es pecado, no somos tan exagerados como los humanos y si no lo ha notado nadie de aquí lleva esas extrañas telas en el cuerpo y usted además es un Pikachu muy joven y puede bañarse otra vez como cuando tenia 5 años así que… - ella lo abrazo y se enjabonaron juntos – no debe ser tan tímido, somos muy suficientes maduros y sabios para respetar nuestros cuerpos.

- bueno quizás tenga razón – decía un apretado y espumoso Ash – creo que ya entendí COF COF podría yo enjuagarme me esta entrando en los ojos y boca la espuma del jabón.

- Ho! Si claro – ella y el fueron al agua – bien es mejor que se talle bien necesitara estar bien limpio para la ceremonia.

- se que esto se oirá molesto pero sigo nervioso Relámpago Azul – Ash veía a los demás – usted sabe eso de ser un Pikachu y de vivir como ellos es algo nuevo y misterioso para mi.

- bien cuente lo que usted siente – ella comenzó a enjabonarle – pero no mencione nada de su verdadera identidad pueden oírnos.

- bueno en primer lugar no sabia nada de este mundo, al conocerlos me pareció asustadizo pero a la vez emocionante, he visto la convivencia de los pokemon entre ellos y es maravilloso, y además temo que me esta gustando, no se al estar en esta forma muchas cosas cambian de mi cuerpo como mis sentidos son mas agudos el sentirme libre de ropa o de la moda o no se que es mejor la vida que tenia o esta nueva vida.- decía un confundido Ash- creo que fue demasiado.

- tranquilo, solo respira y tranquilízate bien seguiré lavándote. – Ella siguió bañándolo mientras pensaba en si – "y si el ya no quiere ser humano"

cuando los pikachus terminaron su baño ellos fueron a secarse al prado donde había sol y los pikachus comenzaron hacer la elaboración de esencias agradables para ellos, Relámpago Azul molía las flores con otras hiervas con una piedra , ella veía que Ash disfrutaba secarse con el sol, ella se preguntaba si Pika Ash le empezaba a gustar ser un pokemon quizás ya no era necesario abandonar la manada, ella y Pika Hu lo levantarían como suyo y talvez cuando crezca mas el seria un buen compañero de Flor. Pero entonces supo que Flor iría también con su dueño y luego recordó lo que pasaría si Ash y Pikachu perdían, ella pensó en la posibilidad de que ellos serian borrados su memoria para terminar en el mismo situación si se quedaban con la manada, Ash nunca recordaría que fue Humano y ella y Pika Hu tampoco ellos recordarían porque querían ganar el torneo principalmente.

- parece que todo es difícil para Ash – se decía ella misma mientras olía la esencia – mmm… esta perfecta.

Ella se dirigió a Ash el se puso nervioso de cómo Relámpago azul lo untaba del aroma de las flores y hiervas ella arreglo lo mejor posible para que la piel de Ash estuviera liza fina y sin arrugas o despeinada ella tuvo que arreglar su pelo todo Pikachu debía emparejar su pelo como señal de igualdad y respeto.

- oye es necesario tanto peinado – quejaba Ash cuando relámpago azul tocaba su pelo de la cabeza – eso duele y además no se me aplana mucho el pelo.

- lo se intente hacerlo bien pero es imposible – decía ella en derrota sobre el pelo rebelde de Ash y tubo que traer consigo una pequeña piedra filosa.- no hay remedio tendrá que cortarse las puntas para emparejar.

- que? Usted dice que me va cortar el pelo – decía un asustado Ash – yo no quiero eso.

-calme no le voy a rapar solo debo dejarle su cabeza igual que los demás pikachus varones – ella mostró a Ash que algunos pikachus emparejaban el pelo de su cabeza iguales.- es nuestra mejor vista Pikachu que tenemos mire bien algunos se están cortando igual.

Chisto Chu tenia pelos parados como punk pero con una rasurada dejo la cabeza igual que los pikachus normalmente se ven, Pinky tenia su cola muy esponjada de tanto pelo que parecía cola de Growlieng pero una buena emparejada y su cola era de forma relámpago que cualquier Pikachu al parecer las chicas cortaban un poco su pelo también.

- cuando son jóvenes su pelo crece en algunas parte un poco largo, dando apariencias un poco salvajes – ella explicaba – es necesario tener la figura normal de un Pikachu. Lo se parece un corte militar pero vera lo lindo que le quedara.

- bien supongo que si es muy necesario el corte – suspiro Ash - volverá a crecer, por favor dígame que si.

- claro que volverá a crecer – decía Relámpago Azul mientras comenzó a cortar su pelo, mientras pensaba en secreto.- "la mera verdad no recuerdo un Pikachu joven volver a crecer mas el pelo, después de la emparejada de piel. Hay como le voy a explicar esto a Pika Ash de que su pelo… esperen claro olvide que Sparky y otros pokemon conocen unas hiervas que vuelven a dejar el pelo como antes, bien problema resuelto."

Ella sonrió mientras terminaba de cortar el pelo que sobresalía de la cabeza de Ash. Una vez terminado el camino al lago a ver su reflexión, era chistoso ahora parecía mas a su Pikachu como si esta fuera la forma original que se debe ver un Pikachu y recordó la otra vez que estuvo cerca de una manada de Pikachus. En ese momento Pikachu quiso estar cerca de la manada, pero era difícil para el entrar por ser un Pikachu con entrenador humano, pero al final lo aceptaron por su valor al protegerlos. Eso hizo pensar Ash si su Pikachu estaría mejor con la manada Pikachus, pero el regreso a el. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Vikingo que se acerco a el.

- parece que todos nos uniformamos igual, no crees – el miraba su reflexión mientras tocaba con su pata su cabeza – con esta apariencias parecemos hermanos todos no crees.

- eso parece – decía Ash mientras tocaba también su cabeza alisada- pero usted es un poco alto.

- puedo ser también un hermano grande para los demás, aunque todavía me falta mucha experiencias como los demás grandes pikachus – decía orgulloso Vikingo – y pronto espero también evolucionar en un Raichu, no cree.

- usted desea evolucionar – pregunto Ash – no afectaría eso a su posición en la manada

- no eso no afecta en nada, algunos van pronto a evolucionar a Raichu para hacer fuerte a la manada, y cuando comencemos a tener Pichus la manada será completa – explico vikingo cuando se acerco a Ash – y usted Pika Ash cual es sus planes piensa usted evolucionar.

- no todavía no pienso en eso (pensando) "no se que haría esto a mi maldición" – el entonces sintió la mirada de Vikingo como si quisiera saber mas – buena la verdad yo y mi hermano hemos decidido volver con nuestra entrenadora y seguir en el torneo Estrella Negra.

- ha ya veo – suspirando Vikingo, el sonrió delante de Ash – sabes la manada no estará lejos de los que regresen así que si este mundo humano lo trata mal puede escaparse, nosotros lo estaremos esperando aun cuando su forma cambie, su marca le dirá que usted es parte de esta manada.

Vikingo después de decir eso se retiro. Ash comenzaba a comprender lo que era una manada siempre con las puertas abiertas no importaba la decisión de uno ellos la respetarían eso sucedió cuando Pikachu regreso con el y los demás pikachus lo despidieron dándole su aprobación y que si quisiera regresar ellos lo estarían esperando.

En ese momento pensó algo muy extraño esta vez Pikachu no regreso, esta vez el quiso estar en la manada, pero algo era distinto ahora Ash también era parte de la manada, pero Pikachu no pudo haberlo hecho apropósito y con maldad. No su amigo nuca haría eso, quizás quiso que el viera el mundo a que una vez perteneció Pikachu antes de ser capturado, antes de ser separado de su familia y gran amor. Eso no solo fue lo único que pensó varias ideas comenzaron a fluir pero todo pareció interrumpido por Relámpago Azul.

- vamos Ash es hora de irnos. – ella comenzó a guiarlo donde se formaba la fila para marchar a su destino antes de llegar la noche.- será una buena ceremonia Pika Ash.

Mientras los demás pikachus que estaban en la preparación del lugar, habían terminado con los últimos detalles y comenzaron a preparar las pinturas y adornos que llevarían los pikachus jóvenes en su presentación y darse una preparación a ellos mismos para renovar su marca de manada. Pikachu preparaba un accesorio para Ash mientras Sparky hacia su pintura con algunas hierbas y flores del lugar.

- esto va sorprender a Ash seguro que no sabia que esto hacemos cuando los humanos no nos observan – el decía cuando probaba la pintura en una roca, esta brillo un verde fosforescente – y eso que piensan que no sabemos mucho.

- si lo se me preocupa esto – decía Pikachu mientras veía lo que habían hecho – el siempre pensó que los pokemon no construíamos cosas por nosotros mismos, es una ley de que ningún humano sepa de nuestra capacidad, es por eso que atacamos a los humanos que se acercan en la manada o actuamos a lo que ellos quizás piensan de nosotros.

- usted piensa que el líder pensó en que esto pasaría – decía un preocupado Sparky – y si ahora Ash ya no puede volver a ser humano.

- no se preocupen tanto – se oyó una voz, ellos voltearon y vieron al líder Rudypik - el será tratado con respeto a eso el podrá volver a ser humano aun viendo todo esto, creo que el chico será respetuoso y no dirá eso a nadie simplemente.

-los sentimos por sospechar eso de usted líder – Pikachu se disculpo – pero no se que podría hacer por Ash si le pasara algo.

- se que usted lo protegería, incluso su propia especie – contesto un sonriente Rudypik – pero no se preocupe no haré ningún caso de eso, además he tenido la oportunidad de ver su progreso con la manada y si vieran como es.

*Flash*

Rudypik veía de lejos a Ash mientras las clases el ve que de alguna forma comienza a participar en las platicas de los jóvenes pikachus, el primero observa su reacción cuando el chico Chistochu cuenta chistes que lógicamente a Ash no le gusta, pero nunca ve que se enfade o ataque a los demás. El ve que Flor la pequeña Pikachu siempre esta con el.

En otro momento el ve el inicio de las clases y ve como los otros lo tienen en una piedra como queriendo hacer reír de los chistes del joven Chistochu, este lo logra y Ash comienza a reír con los demás de los chiste.

En otro momento ve una amistad que entabla con Vikingo al parecer están convirtiéndose en compinches en varias aventuras y en unas ciertas bromas.

En un momento la clase termina algo temprano y el líder decide hablar con el. Ash se despidió de los otros, y justo cuando se iba el Líder lo interrumpió.

- hola Pika Ash – decía el con tranquilidad – me permite un poco de su tiempo.

- si líder que necesita – algo nervioso Ash al estar en frente del líder – espero no haber hecho algo ofensivo a su manada.

- también es su manada Pika Ash – digo algo sonriente Rudypik – y tranquilo no es nada, solo quería saber como se siente.

- bueno algo mejor, con saber que usted ha guardado mi secreto, pero… - decía algo preocupado Ash – usted dice que me dejara seguir en busca de mi cura, pero también me digo que si quisiera permanecer con la manada yo podría y eso no se…

- se siente confundido – contesto Rudypik, el entonces comenzó a caminar junto a Ash – y que es lo que confunde mi pequeño amigo.

- esta vida – respondió Ash con la cabeza abajo – es muy diferente.

- supongo que no se compara con su vieja vida humana y la añora mucho – decía muy tranquilo – se que no estamos al nivel superior de un humano pero es así de simple nuestras vidas y creo que usted piensa…

- no es eso líder, su vida es grandiosa lo que pasa… es que… soy yo el del problema – Ash entonces lo miro a los ojos – soy un humano o un Pikachu es el dilema, antes el entrenar y soñar ser el mas grande amo pokemon era siempre mi objetivo, ahora tengo otra aventura muy interesante y bueno extraño a mama mucho pero Pikachu as sido un gran hermano mayor, solo…

- tranquiliza estas ideas – el le puso una pata en la cabeza – usted sabrá que decidir, la manada siempre dejara sus puertas abiertas mi amigo y con gusto lo recibiré usted es parte de mi manada y lo protegeré de cualquier cosa.

Con eso el se fue mientras Ash lo veía en eso lo interrumpió un grito de Sparky que fue por el porque era hora de cenar y ningún bocado si no va a bañarse antes.

*Fin del Flash*

- bien me parece que el esta cambiando algo, pero no se preocupe yo no intervendré en su decisión – decía un Rudypik mientras se retiraba – miren ya a llegado el grupo será mejor que preparemos todo al parecer tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que caiga la noche.

Cuando se fue Pikachu y Sparky hicieron su camino junto a los otros pikachus que venían. Pikachu pensaba mucho de lo que contó su líder de Ash y si de alguna forma Ash comenzaba actuar diferente, lo trataba mas como su hermano grande que su pokemon, comenzaba a reírse de los chistes de aquel chico Chistochu y de entablar amistad con algunos pikachus. El comenzaba a fijarse de las enseñanzas de el sobre saber que tipo de planta te cura o mata.

- seria mejor… no lo se. – murmuraba un poco en eso vio a relámpago Azul y Ash – hey ya llegaron, he! Que le pasa a Ash.

Cuando legaron Ash y Relámpago Azul, Pikachu y Sparky se encontraron juntos Pikachu vio lo triste que se veía Ash. El pensó que algo malo pasaba y se acerco a el.

- que pasa Pika Ash? – preguntaba el con preocupación – otra pesadilla.

- no solo que… no se…-respondió dudosamente Ash – podemos hablar Pikachu.

- claro que si Ash- Pikachu entonces lo llevo a un lugar apartado del grupo – y bien de que quieres hablar.

-Pikachu, He sido bueno con usted? O me considera que merezco esto como castigo por separarlo de su vida natural. – eso dejo en choque a Pikachu, Ash siguió con su explicación- se que se siente tonto esto pero usted y Relámpago Azul eran tan felices libres y cuando usted regreso conmigo en lugar de quedarse con la manada en aquella otra vez y ahora esto no se que pensar.

-Ash – Pikachu entonces lo abrazo fuerte – este no es un castigo usted a sido como un hermano menor y me agrada mucho su compañía y lo quiero mucho. Usted a sido bueno conmigo tratándome como igual, y sobre esto es para mostrar a mi pequeño hermano como es la vida natural como un regalo no como un castigo.

- en serio – decía un poco animado Ash – usted cree esto.

- claro que si tontito. - El soltó el abrazo y puso una pata en su hombro – vamos debemos prepararnos para la ceremonia.

Entonces Ash fue sorprendido más con la ceremonia Pikachu el era vestido como los demás con trajes de hojas y ramas que lo harían parecer un guerrero y mas cuando noto que eran untados de pintura fosforescente que mostraba marcas de la manada, era como si se preparaban una clase de obra de teatro, Ash podía ver como Pikachu también se preparaba para la ceremonia y los demás eran listos ya para formarse, el suspiro y digo a si mismo #en roma hay que hacer lo de roma"

Una vez listos todos los pikachus estaban formados y en posición de la primera estrella de la noche.

Esta historia continuara.

La historia sigue su rumbo después de la ceremonia Ash debe decidir si regresar a Misty o quedarse en la manada que contrariedad pero hay mas de lo que ustedes piensan espero tener pronto mas capítulos y espero sus opiniones y consejos, se lo agradece El Imaginativo.


	14. capitulo 14 ceremonia pikachu 2

Uf tarde mucho en actualizar este fics que lo tenía guardado desde mucho pero volveré a comenzar a escribirlo espero que les guste. no poseo pokemon.

Torneo estrella negra

Capitulo 14. Ceremonia Pikachu II.

La noche ya caía pronto en el bosque a fueras de los límites de la civilización, en un plano del lugar se formaban varias antorchas prendidas en formas circular, en ese lugar una manada de pikachus celebraban la unificación de la manada muy pronto la decisión final de ir otra vez con los humano o regresar a la naturaleza se vería pronto.

La situación erara esta los pikachus machos y hembras estaban separados en dos grupos mientras los jóvenes formaban el grupo central.

Ash estuvo sorprendido de ver algo que por lo general no habían visto los observadores pokemon, quizás es tan secreto que incluso le preocupo su situación al ver este acontecimiento único. Primero su atuendo era como estilo indio un collar de plantas y piedras, un sombrero estilo indio de plumas y para terminar una serie de pintadas verde fosforescente en su cuerpo. El vio a flor que llevaba un equipo igual a excepción que los suyos eran flores.

Mientras en el grupo de pikachus machos.

-Que privilegio va tener Ash no crees – decía Sparky a Pikachu – el ser parte de una manada.

- si lo se pero sabes estoy orgulloso de Ash – contesto Pikachu – el solo aceptar esto demuestra que es un gran chico.

- no vaya ser que después no quiera volver a la civilización no crees – Sparky veía el grupo de pikachus jóvenes – se ve que a convivido muy bien con los demás.

- no lo sé si él quisiera quedarse bueno… - suspiro Pikachu – sería más fácil pero si no debo ayudarlo lo quiero mucho como para negarle volver.

- lo se Pikachu usted lo ha querido como su hermano pequeño. – Le puso una pata en el hombro – pero no se preocupe él lo respeta y quiere mucho.

- bien ya casi va comenzar será mejor estas listos para ver. – Pikachu puso atención al grupo – me recuerda cuando Relámpago Azul y yo éramos jóvenes.

Mientras en el grupo de las chicas.

- esto va ser hermosos - decía una Pikachu a Relámpago Azul – será un evento grande para nuestra manada.

- lo sé Margarita – ella veía el grupo. – espero que Pika Ash le agrade este comienzo.

- y por que no le va agradar? – Pregunto margarita – es un gran comienzo para un Pikachu joven como él.

- lo sé – contesto ella – solo espero…

Ella todavía inundaba lo pensamientos de que Ash comenzaba a ver la vida de un Pikachu como normal. Si él no quisiera volver quizás no habría tantas contrariedades pero si el decide volver bueno no se sabe que decir. Ella temía que al regresar a ciudad acuatic su entrenadora la buscara también y otra vez se separaría de Pikachu, ese era su gran temor si regresaban a la civilización. Pero contaba con la ayuda de los tres para no ser así, ella vio que pronto la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

Mientras con Ash.

-estoy muy nervioso – decía Ash - esto es la primera vez que hago esto.

- y tú qué crees diario lo asemos nosotros – replico Chistochu – también es nuestra primera y estamos nervioso de fallar en algún movimiento.

- todo saldrá bien, tranquilos – vikingo como siempre calmando el grupo – nos hemos esforzado bien en los ensayos todo saldrá bien.

- Pika Ash, hare mi mejor esfuerzo – decía flor quien puso un gran suspiro y miro fuerte adelante – no fallare en esto, es vital para la manada

- flor, bien pues yo también me esforzares – Ash comenzó a concentrarse – bien comencemos.

En ese momento el líder de la manada pasó en medio del grupo y subió a la piedra mayor.

-saludos pikachus de esta manada – todos gritaron un Pika en respuesta, el líder comenzó a concentrar su voz y comenzar con el discurso – estos primeros días de convivencia con la manada me han visto que todos podemos ser una manada fuerte y unida en nuestro medio natural pero ahora es momento de fiesta pues nuestros jóvenes y nosotros recibiremos la marca de manada.

Varios gritos de ovación se oyeron alrededor, era un momento feliz Ash vio algo que casi no se ve todos los días pensara si los observadores como Tracy o Tom pudieran ver estos momentos grandiosos de la vida pokemon. En eso el jefe Pikachu puso una sonrisa y siguió con el programa.

-Pikachus que comience la ceremonia – grito a los cielos – que los jóvenes muestren sus pasos para la manada -

Los pikachus jóvenes empezaron sonrientes y moviéndose al son de la marcha dos filas de pikachus jóvenes marchaban al frente al centro del círculo. Después se fueron repartiendo en parejas para después formas seis filas, el ambiente era alegre después pararon la marcha y vieron al cielo la luna llena y comenzaron a cantar.

Luna, luna blanca y resplandeciente

Danos tu luz hermosa.

Para poder seguir a la manada

Ser fuerte y ágil quiero ser.

Luna, luna blanca y resplandeciente.

Tu luz me llena de esperanza

En las noches oscuras

Guíanos al buen camino.

Luna, luna blanca y resplandeciente

Que mi rayo brille como tú

Que siempre su luz resplandezca

El rayo rápido quiero ser

Luna, luna blanca y resplandeciente.

Una vez terminado las canción se quedo todo en silencio los pikachus guardaron cierto tiempo de silencio pues era como su fin de su oración en paz. Ash de algún modo se sintió raro el solo rezar por la manada le hizo sentir parte de ella lo cual le preguntaba que si el ser humano pudiera entablar tan dicha forma de vivir de los pikachus era muy interesante. Y una vez más su duda pertenece realmente esta manada, de alguna forma uno se sentiría un intruso pero fue tan tranquilo y pacífico que no era ningún problema estar en ella.

Entre los presentes Relámpago Azul estaba feliz de tener a Pikachu otra vez juntos y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas de no volverse separarse jamás. Y sin dudarlo Pikachu rezaba lo mismo sobre seguir con Relámpago Azul y con Ash en este viaje de vida.

Después del silencio rezo. Los pikachus jóvenes voltearon a ver su pareja y cierto grupo de pikachus se comenzaron en formar en fila con lo que parecía ser ciertos instrumentos de música de madera troncos huecos y cuerdas.

- Bien todos preparados – decía un Pikachu de voz alegre – el baile de los jóvenes pikachus van a comenzar.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu el baile a de comenzar.

Salude a su pareja cortésmente y dele la pata como un caballero

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu es hora de bailar

Den giros en circulo y dense la otra mano y comiencen a mover las colas.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu este baile empieza a moverse

Ash estuvo muy sorprendido de este baile que se contagio del ritmo y bailo feliz con flor que ella estaba feliz con bailar con Pika Ash.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu pongamos electricidad

Ahora dense la vuelta y toque sus colas y den una descarga

La energía eléctrica comenzó a verse activa.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu ese hora de juntarse

Cada pareja junte su mejilla con la otra y comiencen a correr.

Al principio Ash comenzó a sonrojarse pero pronto se vio corriendo por todo el camino con flor a su lado era encantador ver como los jóvenes pikachus disfrutaban del baile.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu volvamos a bailar.

Es hora de que junten sus manos y comiencen a bailar.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu siguán con más alegría.

Brincando alegres comiencen a girar

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu este es el momento crucial

Lancen sus rayos al cielo y que todos se junten en un solo punto.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Los pikachus jóvenes lanzaron sus rayos y chocaron al cielo se veía como una fuente de energía que de alguna forma ilumino el cielo de luz y color. Una vez que se termino las luces se volvieron a normalizar de la ceremonia.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu este baile está a punto de terminar

Ahora dense nuevamente la mano y comiencen a sacar los listones.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu ahora de correr

Todos los de alrededor griten a sus pikachus jóvenes.

Mientras los jóvenes corrían alrededor, todos los pikachus vitoreaban a sus jóvenes que corrían con los listones de colores era como su esperanza de que la manada seria fuerte. Pikachu veía feliz con Sparky y del otro lado Relámpago Azul el baile que Ash hacia como parte de la ceremonia.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu es triste de decir.

Parad el corrido y formar una línea.

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu

Tarantaran pikpikipikachu el baile se acabo.

Una vez que el baile se detuvo los pikachus aplaudieron a la banda musical y se retiraron pronto Rudypik se puso al frente. Llego el momento crucial de la ceremonia la marca. Algunos pikachus habían calentado varios palos con punta de piedra con lo cual significaba que era ahí donde les ponían la marca.

- El momento ha llegado – decía Rudypik que tomo un palo - la marca de la manada-

Todos aclamaron en ese momento.

- Unánimemente se ha escogido la estrella como nuestra marca de manada – el entonces puso al frente se coloco a sí mismo la marca en su muslo derecho – sean bienvenidos a formar parte de la manada.-

- los pikachus que van actualizar la marca – decía un Pikachu vocero – machos a la derecha, hembras a la izquierda.

Mientras que el líder comenzó a poder la marca a los jóvenes estos con un poco de temor pues era su primera vez pero eran valientes y felices de ser parte de la manada. Pikachu y Relámpago Azul se encontraron en la fuente de agua que estaba cerca ya que después de la marca era muy buena idea refrescar las colas después de todo estaba caliente la piedra.

- Ah que alivio –decía Pikachu que se relajaba en el agua – que original la marca no crees -

- Si Pika Hu, ah que refrescante – ella vio entonces la marca recién hecha – nuevamente somos parte de una manada no crees.

- Si Relámpago Azul –él se acerco a ella – yo te amo.

- Pika Hu – ella con lagrimas – yo también.

En eso se abrazaron y dieron un beso largo hasta llegar Sparky.

- Hay que quema – decía mientras se ponía al agua – ah que alivio, vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

- Este y el turno de Pika Ash – pregunto Pikachu-

- Ahora es su turno mire – señalo Sparky a la fila de jóvenes – se ve nervioso.

Era el turno de Ash en la fila de alguna forma no esperaba que fuera a pasar el paso al frente del líder y dio vuelta mostrando su muslo derecho.

- No dolerá mucho – decía sonriendo Rudypik – será rápido.-

Ash cerró los ojos y apretando los dientes él sabía que iba arder, el sintió un pinchazo caliente y después solo ardor, el abrió los ojos y Rudypik señalo que había terminado.

Ash paso a la fuente donde uno o mas pikachus sintieron alivio de la primera marca de manada, flor llego después de él.

- Si que arde ser parte de la manada – decía ella mientras entraba al agua – ah mucho mejor no Pika Ash

- Si mucho mejor – decía ya un aliviado Ash – es divertido pensar que tenemos una marca de manada no crees.

- Pika Ash yo bueno – decía tímidamente – gracias por ser mi más grande amigo.

- Y tú también Flor – contesto un sonriente Ash – usted ha sido una gran amiga.

- Hey ustedes dos – les hablo Chistochu – es hora de terminar la ceremonia.

Una vez que los pikachus habían refrescado después de la marca se dispusieron a terminar la celebración del cierre de compromiso de los jóvenes pikachus, que pasaron al frente por parejas y recitaban su compromiso con la manada. Para terminar con un ligero beso Pikachu. Ash no supo qué hacer respecto al final pero al ver a Flor supo que lo merecía ella ha sido una gran amiga en el transcurso del viaje y de alguna forma le recordaba a Misty.

El momento llego cuando él y Flor pasaron al frente. Cada uno entono su voz y dijeron unidos

_**Yo me comprometo con la manada**_

_**A ser un Pikachu fuerte y noble **_

_**A no perjudicar a nadie de la manada ni atrás manadas**_

_**Respetare mi medio y cuidare a la naturaleza**_

_**Mostrare respeto a los mayores de la manada**_

_**Cuando evolucione en Raichu protegeré a la manada aun más **_

_**Cuando tengamos hijos les mostraremos el camino de la manada.**_

_**Que este momento se siga nuestro compromiso Pikachu con la manada.**_

En el término de la declaración del compromiso de la manada ellos voltearon y se acercaron. El momento crucial para Ash era el momento en cuanto juntaron sus labios con la finalidad de darse un beso. Cuando los labios se juntaron.

Ash sintió toda una sensación nueva de flor que era alguien que le gustaría aventuras y conocer todo a su alrededor soñaba ser fuerte y temeraria. No era tan diferente de lo que le dijo Relámpago Azul era como un lazo que los unía en sentimiento y fuerza.

Una vez que termino el beso solo hubo una ligera sonrisa y decidió que era momento de pasar con la manada. Mientras caminaban se dieron de la mano y se sintió tan bien como si de alguna forma su amistad creció.

Cuando la ultima pareja paso hubo un estruendo de gritos y ovaciones la manada se confirmaba fuerte y estable para continuar con el ciclo de vida pokemon natural. Este momento fue de celebración y más cuando el líder anuncio.

- Este momento es el más esperado para todos nosotros hoy se ha confirmado nuestra manada a la naturaleza – digo en voz alta – comencemos las celebraciones.

Pronto los pikachus comenzaron con el banquete la comida preparada para ellos fue grandiosa y deliciosa la música se oyó y todo fue felicidad entre ellos. Sparky junto a otros pikachus comenzaron a comer y beber. Pikachu y Relámpago Azul comenzaron

- Reto a cualquier tonto humano a ponerse la marca de una manada – decía desafiante Chistochu – yo creo que jamás lo haría.

- Yo pienso lo mismo los humanos no tienen valor ni sentimiento a una manada – vikingo apoyo lo que digo su amigo – no podrían comprender lo que es una manada unida.

- Bueno quizás tenga razón – contesto reservado Ash – los humanos suelen causar más problemas entre ellos.

- Eso tienes razón – digo Flor – pero algunos son buenos.

- Claro que lo hay – respondió Ash – solo hay que saberlos conocer.

Mientras Pikachu y Relámpago azul estaban contemplando las estrellas.

- Son hermosas no crees Pika Hu – decía una enamorada chica – sería posible mas belleza?

- Mas que usted no lo creo – respondía el valeroso caballero – será mejor dar un espacio más privado no crees.

- Pika Hu – de pronto Relámpago Azul sintió preocupación – tengo miedo de volver.

- Porque Relámpago Azul - decía Pikachu preocupado – que debes temer

- A mi entrenador, no sé si ella estará al final del camino – decía mientras formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.- tengo miedo que nos separen.

- No te preocupes – decía un fuerte Pikachu decidido – nunca nos volveremos a separar te lo prometo, yo te protegeré.

- Pikachu – ella lo abrazo fuertemente – si esta puede ser nuestra última noche, juntos que sea especial.

Una vez más la noche continuo lleno de fiesta y alegría la celebración no tuvo limite hasta el amanecer cuanto un montón de Pikachus dormidos por el campo se encontraron. La fiesta fue buena y la ceremonia un éxito pronto los mayores comenzaron a levantarse pues no era bueno estar a la intemperie. Cuando todos comenzaron a llevar a los jóvenes a un lugar seguro, Sparky le toco cargar con Ash hasta el pie de un árbol junto a otros pikachus, cuando lo acomodo se quedo viendo.

- "este chico es afortunado" – pensaba el – "cualquier entrenador en su lugar no hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad, si él no lo deseaba hacer…" – él se sentó junto a él – "bien es hora de descansar para después ver lo que pasa."

Unas horas después los pikachus comenzaron a levantarse de su descanso de la noche anterior y comenzaron hacer sus actividades. Algunos de ellos era ya lo de costumbre para el bien de la manada pero otros sabían que la hora de regresar a casa ya estaba pronto pues estaban a un día de regresar a ciudad Acuatic y aunque las protesta de los otros de no volver era su decisión.

- Ahoo que sueñito me eche pero bueno es hora de regresar – decía Ash mientras se estiraba al sol- no sé yo pero este viaje me sirvió mucho.

- Ni de lo poco que te imaginas – Sparky lo sorprendió por detrás – usted es ahora fuerte como su hermano Pikachu.

- Usted lo cree – emocionado Ash sonrió – es algo que nunca pensé.

- Bueno chico cuando estás en lo natural te vuelves fuerte – contesto un sonriente Sparky – vamos es hora de desayunar.

- Este y pikachu donde esta – pregunto Ash viendo alrededor y no encontrar a pikachu – tampoco veo a Relámpago Azul.

- Chico, creo que están haciendo cosa que los mayores saben – respondió Sparky mientras tocaba su hombro – mejo apartemos el desayuno para ellos.

Ash suspiro y fue con Sparky ya que tenía razón en apartarles el desayuno a ellos. Aunque tenía sospechas de que pasaba con aquella pareja espero verlos en el desayuno para decir su decisión.

Mientras entre el roció de la mañana una pareja estaba mirando lo que quedaba del amanecer y el comienzo del día, ellos con mucha tranquilidad fueron levantándose del pasto sabía que era tarde y debían levantarse la manada debía estar junta.

- Es un buen día – decía pikachu - creo que no habrá contratiempos.

- Si se ve que no habrá problemas – ella volteo a verlo – y que has estado pensando.

- No lo sé, será mejor oír la decisión de Ash –contesto Pikachu – aunque hay cierta tentación.

- Si yo también la he tenido – ella miro abajo a lo lejos a Ash y Sparky - mírelos recolectando el desayuno, Pika Ash se ha vuelto mas ágil con el viaje.

- Si yo también lo he notado – pikachu abrazo a Relámpago Azul - él se ve tan feliz que parece como si fuera natural.

- Pudiéramos criarlo aquí bien y quizás… - suspiro Relámpago Azul – no sería justo tomar esta decisión el merece escoger y si es de ir a su cura lo apoyaremos.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – pikachu tomo su pata y fueron a donde estaba Ash y Sparky – que sea lo que sea.

Mientras en el lugar donde estaban Ash y Sparky.

Ash juntaba las ultimas manzanas reunidas la comida en el bosque era algo saludable aunque de una forma extrañaba la comida casera o sobre todo la comida chatarra. El entonces vio de lejos que venía pikachu y Relámpago Azul. El sabia que decisión tomar ahora él, los espero con cautela.

Buenos días Pika Hu y Relámpago Azul – saludo cortésmente – el desayuno ya está listo.

Buenos días también Pika Ash – pikachu acaricio su cabeza – y como está mi pequeño hermano hoy, alegre de ser parte de la manada.

Este si- sonrió Ash mientras se alegaba un poco de la acaricia – bueno que tal si desayunamos primero.

Una vez comenzaron a desayunar Ash comía alegre su fruta y como si algo hubiera decidido ya desde el principio Pikachu y Relámpago Azul vieron a Sparky que él solo contesto con una señal de que no sabía nada el por ahora. Cada uno pensó que sería mejor oír la decisión del chico antes de llegar a una conclusión.

-Pikachu, lo he decidido- digo Ash en el momento indicado – regresaremos a ciudad a Acuatic.

- está bien Ash – respondía lo más feliz que podía a su compañero – yo lo apoyare siempre.

- cuente conmigo también – respondía Relámpago Azul también – iré con ustedes.

- veré si Richy viene también – contesto Sparky – estoy seguro que le ayudara.

- gracias amigos pero bueno también tengo que decirles algo – Ash suspiro y los miro de frente – solo quiero volver al torneo, quisiera intentar, no quiero ganarlo como un pokemon y sobre la cura poder tener un tiempo para pensarlo.

Esto dejó algo sorprendidos a todos los presentes que se quedaron viendo lo que Ash digo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que quisiera pensarlo un poco más sobre mi situación- no es que no quiera volver ser un humano, solo que quisiera sentir por un poco tiempo mas ser un Pikachu… quizá sea un tonto capricho yo… lo siento.

- no está bien Ash – decía Pikachu que lo abrazo – esto ha sido nuevo para usted y quizás quiera sentir ser un pokemon por un tiempo más y lo apoyare en cualquiera decisión que tome.

- Pikachu gracias – decía Ash que lo abrazo fuerte – cuando vuelva ser humano usted seguirá siendo mi hermano grande.

Una vez de tan emotivo abrazo sobra decir que siguieron desayunando pero con una decisión y meta a seguir por ahora.

El desayuno termino y el camino de la manada continuo por el bosque aun temeroso de que se tomo la decisión de pasar junto a Ciudad Acuatic el grupo camino con cautela. Pikachu y Relámpago Azul lograron con cautela encontrar un espacio en el que podrían moverse y hablar reservados.

-usted que piensa – preguntaba Relámpago Azul – cree que quiere ser un Pikachu por siempre.

-no lo se quizás si quizás no – respondió Pikachu – pero creo que esto será una nueva gran aventura.

- lo mismo pienso creo que quiera saber que puede hacer como un pokemon en este torneo – asintió ella mientras volteo a ver a Ash de a lo lejos – tenias razón es un gran chico.

- sí, te lo dije – el entonces camino más junto a ella – espero que sea así tu entrenadora.

-eso también espero-decía ella – desearía que ella se hubiera convertido en un pichu sería más fácil tratar con ella.

- bueno si es tan atrevida a todos los torneos quizás haya entrado a este – decía animoso Pikachu – pero porque en un pichu?

- bueno ella es un poco mas infantil que Ash en cuanto a saber tratar un pokemon – contesto ella- y siendo una evolución aun más baja la podría tratar más fácilmente y enseñar.

-no será que usted quiere… bueno apurémonos llegaremos pronto – decía él mientras corrían alcanzar el grupo – lo vuelvo a decir esto será una gran aventura.

Que seguirá ahora podrán encontrar Ash a sus amigos, Richy y quizás la entrenadora de Relámpago Azul. Espero que les haya gustado la historia espero ver de nuevo sus comentarios de esta historia.

Atte. El Imaginativo.


End file.
